


Piccoli momenti di vita

by EvilRegal95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal95/pseuds/EvilRegal95
Summary: Ci siamo sempre chiesti "e se...?"Se Emma e Regina si fossero baciate quando ne avevano l'occasione?Se avessero deciso di intraprendere una relazione?Chi avrebbe fatto il primo passo? Come avrebbe reagito Regina se Emma l'avesse baciata?Con questa raccolta di one-shot do sfogo alla mia immaginazione e vi porto dentro il mio mondo, dove cerco di rispondere a questi ed altri interrogativi.Venite, vi porto con me nel mio meraviglioso mondo dei sogni.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**VIA LA LUCE**

Le cose tra Emma e Regina andavano progressivamente meglio, adesso riuscivano a stare in una stanza ampia insieme senza strozzarsi o farsi la guerra. Henry era finalmente considerato figlio di entrambe e si stava creando una sorta di sintonia tra le due che cercavano di negare quando qualcuno glielo faceva notare. Non potevano accettare che davvero qualcosa era cambiato tra loro, ma il problema principale non era quello. Il problema riguardava una cosa ancora più complessa.

Il fatto di dover passare del tempo insieme, per parlare di Henry, per le cene di famiglia e in molte altre occasioni aveva fatto riflettere entrambe su quella persona che ormai avevano sempre affianco, entrambe si erano rese conto che non avrebbero potuto fare a meno dell'altra. E qualcosa in fondo al loro cuore stava nascendo, qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia, qualcosa che faceva sobbalzare il cuore, sudare le mani e arricciare lo stomaco, ma nessuna delle due aveva intenzione di affrontare l'argomento, con nessuno.

"Mamma, accompagni me e i miei amici al centro commerciale?"  
"Cosa dovreste combinare?" chiese Regina incrociando le braccia sotto il petto.  
"Niente te lo assicuro, solo che è uscito un nuovo gioco per la Play e vorremmo andare a vedere la presentazione"  
"A che ora sarebbe??"  
"Inizia alle 16:00 e dovrebbe finire per le 19:00. Chiedi a mamma Emma se ti fa compagnia" disse Henry salendo su per le scale.  
Regina sentendo quelle parole si pietrificò, chiamare Emma per farle compagnia non sembrava poi una cattiva idea però aveva paura di una miriade di cose che non sapeva spiegare nemmeno a se stessa.  
Henry non ebbe risposta così si mise ad urlare dalle scale.  
"Mamma, ho chiesto io a mamma di venire, ha detto che ci vediamo davanti all'ingresso."  
Le uniche parole che Regina riuscì a pronunciare furono "ok", prima di correre in camera sua per sistemarsi e mettersi un vestito migliore.  
Alle ore 15:30 Regina era già davanti la porta che aspettava che Henry scendesse, sistemandosi davanti allo specchio i capelli.  
Aveva indossato una gonna nera che le arrivava alle ginocchia, una camicetta bordeaux e una giacca blu elettrico.  
"Mamma, wow sei stupenda" disse Henry fermandosi a metà scalinata.  
"Grazie tesoro" disse Regina sorridendo. "Adesso sbrigati che sennò facciamo tardi."  
Uscirono di casa e salirono in macchina, passarono a prendere gli amici di Henry e arrivarono 5 minuti in anticipo al centro commerciale, tutto come previsto. La puntualità era sempre stato il forte di Regina, non tanto quello di Emma, della quale ancora non si vedeva nemmeno l'ombra.   
"Mamma ti prego possiamo iniziare a salire, ti pregooo! Sennò ci perdiamo l'inizio. Tanto mamma Emma sicuro arriverà tardi, tu l'aspetti qui e noi saliamo."  
Regina fece un respiro profondo, odiava le persone in ritardo, che fosse Emma o meno.   
"Vi accompagno al piano con l'ascensore e poi torno qui. Su andiamo!"  
Come aveva detto li aveva accompagnati, si era assicurata che fossero in buone mani ed era scesa ad aspettare quella donna che nonostante tutto le faceva battere il cuore.  
Finalmente dopo 20 minuti ecco Emma entrare nel parcheggio con il suo maggiolino giallo.  
"Lo so sono in tremendo ritardo, ma oggi questo maggiolino non voleva proprio partire!" disse Emma correndo e sbracciandosi.  
"Non mi sorprende!" disse Regina alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Inutile che alzi gli occhi al cielo! So benissimo cosa pensi del mio amato maggiolino e non farò mai ciò che mi hai proposto!"  
"E sarebbe? Rottamarlo e prenderti una macchina più sicura?" disse cominciando a camminare.  
"Esatto!" disse Emma mettendosi le mani sui fianchi come i bambini.   
"Ei ei aspetta!" disse fermandosi di scatto e afferrando il braccio di Regina. "Quindi tu ti preoccupi per me!"  
"Cosa? Io? Smettila di blaterare e saliamo su questo maledetto ascensore che vorrei raggiungere Henry."  
Emma sapeva che Regina stava evitando la domanda e un sorriso le spuntó in volto, guardando Regina in tensione.  
Dopo aver premuto il pulsante del secondo piano Regina con aria molto infastidita quasi gridò in faccia ad Emma.  
"Ma si può sapere che ti ridi tu?"  
Emma non riuscì a trattenere la risata.  
"Scusa, scusa non volevo ridere, ma sei davvero tenera quando ti arrabbi!"  
"Tenera, io!? Lo sai che se volessi ti potrei strappare il cuore in un secondo vero?" disse puntando la mano verso il cuore di Emma.  
"Se tu volessi!"  
"Cosa stai cercando di dire?"  
Ad un tratto ci fu un suono sordo, l'ascensore si bloccò e le luci si interruppero.  
"Cazzo!"  
"Non mi dire che siamo rimaste bloccate qui!" disse Regina.  
"Se vuoi non te lo dico!"  
"Faccia meno la spiritosa signorina Swan!"  
Emma odiava quando Regina la chiamava così, lo odiava profondamente, percepiva un certo distacco, con quell'appellativo lei tornava ad essere una qualunque persona che per Regina rimaneva un semplice cognome. Si avvicinò alla prete dell'ascensore e lasciandosi scivolare si sedette sul pavimento.  
Regina non vedeva niente, erano al buio e nessuna delle due aveva pensato di accendere la luce del telefono, ognuna aveva i suoi pensieri.  
Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni istanti poi Regina cercò con le mani Emma. Era strano tutto quel silenzio, aveva bisogno di sentire che lei c'era, era lì con lei, ma inciampò.  
"Ma ciao bella fanciulla" disse Emma quando prese fra le sue braccia Regina.  
"Grazie per avermi presa" disse Regina, semplicemente alzando gli occhi per poter incontrare quelli di Emma, nonostante il buio.  
"Sempre!"  
Le labbra delle due si stavano avvicinando piano, in silenzio, senza che occhi indiscreti potessero guardarle, quando la luce si accese. Le due in un attimo di panico si ricomposero e si alzarono di scatto.  
"Signore, sono il capo manutenzione, faremo il possibile per tirarvi fuori, il guasto però è abbastanza consistente, potrebbero volerci delle ore e il contatto con l'esterno non è garantito. Le luci da ora in poi saranno spente per evitare dei cortocircuiti, vi prego di restare calme. Ci scusiamo per i disagio, vi libereremo il prima possibile."  
La voce uscì dagli auto parlanti dell'ascensore, ma non appena il contatto fu chiuso, torno il buio e il silenzio, che però non durò molto.  
"Perfetto saremo bloccate qui per un bel po', al buio." disse Emma sedendosi sul pavimento.  
"Se hai paura del buio possiamo accendere le torce del cellulare." ribatté Regina seguendo la bionda.  
"Io non ho paura del buio!"  
"E allora qual'è il tuo problema?!"  
"Quello che accade al buio."  
Regina si irrigidì quando la mano di Emma strinse la sua.  
"Emma!"  
"Dimmi che non lo vuoi anche tu!"  
"Di cosa stiamo parlando?" chiese Regina cercando di mantenere la calma.  
"Lo sai di cosa sto parlando" disse Emma passandole la mano tra i capelli.  
Regina chiuse gli occhi, non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma lo fece d'istinto. Il suo cuore cercava di non uscirle dal petto e il suo stomaco, beh il suo stomaco stava ballando la samba.  
Emma la tiró a sé delicatamente, le loro fronti si toccarono, i loro respiri si fecero più corti. Si avvicinarono ancora di più, i loro nasi piano piano si sfiorarono e anche le loro labbra, ma leggermente, come se si stessero studiando. Emma la faceva impazzire, quella mano tra i suoi capelli guidava le sue mosse, ma erano troppo lente, così fu Regina ad accelerare le cose. Prese con entrambe le mani il volto di Emma e baciò le sue labbra. Emma aspettava solo questo, un segno, un qualcosa che le facesse capire che anche l'altra parte era interessata, le bastò solo questo. Così con uno slancio atletico, non lasciando mai le labbra di Regina, le si mise di sopra. E si baciarono, si sfiorarono piano, quando l'ascensore si mosse, le luci iniziavano a ritornare tremolanti, come i corpi di quelle due donne che stavano provando qualcosa che mai prima d'ora era successo.  
Emma lasciò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Regina prima di alzarsi e ricomporsi. Regina era ancora seduta sul pavimento dell'ascensore, scombussolata, respirava profondamente, non poteva credere a ciò che era appena successo, non poteva credere che tutto quello le era piaciuto. Si alzò piano, barcollante e con sua gioia si accorse che Emma le stava porgendo una mano per alzarsi. L'afferrò subito e si mise in piedi.  
"Dovresti aggiustare la camicetta" disse Emma sorridendo e guardandole il decolté che adesso era illuminato.  
"Dovresti smetterla di guardarmi così."   
"Così come?"  
"Come si ci fossimo baciate!" disse Regina cercando di abbottonare la camicetta.  
Emma non riuscì a non ridere guardando quella donna alla quale tremavano le mani, si avvicinò, mettendosi davanti a lei e le abbottonò il bottone che aveva saltato. Poi si avvicinò sempre di più a lei facendola indietreggiare, fino a che la schiena di Regina non entrò in contatto con la parete.   
"Il fatto è che ci siamo baciate!" disse sussurrandole quelle parole sulle labbra, prima che le porte dell'ascensore si aprissero.  
Regina aveva dimenticato come respirare, aveva dimenticato come camminare, aveva dimenticato tutto. Si teneva alla parete alle sue spalle consapevole che se si fosse allontanata le sue gambe non avrebbero retto.   
Emma uscì dall'ascensore e poco prima di andare ad abbracciare il piccolo Henry preoccupato si girò verso Regina e le fece l'occhiolino.  
Regina chiuse gli occhi, si staccò dalla prete dell'ascensore, riprese la sua borsa dal pavimento e varcando la soglia l'unico pensiero che ebbe fu Emma su di lei.  
"Questa cosa non andrà a finire bene!."

***

"Mamme tutto ok? State bene?" disse Henry abbracciando le sue mamma.  
"Stiamo bene, Henry tranquillo. Siamo S-O-L-O rimaste chiuse in ascensore." disse Regina scandendo quelle parole mentre i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di Emma.  
"Sicure? Mi sembrate un pochino turbate, sopratutto tu mamma" disse Henry rivolgendosi a Regina.  
"Sto bene, davvero."  
"Ragazzino, tu ti preoccupi troppo" disse Emma scompigliandogli i capelli. "Adesso va a giocare con i tuoi amici, non preoccuparti di noi."  
Henry baciò entrambe le sue mamma e si diresse verso i suoi amici.  
La gente che si era accumulata davanti l'ascensore si stava dileguando a poco a poco, fino a quando non rimasero solo Emma e Regina, l'una al fianco dell'altro.  
"Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è appena successo." disse Regina afferrando il braccio di Emma e trascinandola verso un posto un pochino più privato.  
"Ei vacci piano mi stai distruggendo il braccio" disse Emma ormai con il braccio dentro la morsa della mora.  
Non appena Regina trovò un piccolo vicoletto che separava due negozi, ci entrò a tutta birra lanciando Emma contro il muro.  
"Adesso mi spieghi cos'è appena successo dentro quell'ascensore" disse Regina con una faccia molto seria e i pugni contro i suoi fianchi.  
Emma non riuscì a concentrarsi su quelle parole, si concentrò invece su quelle meravigliose labbra, sul movimento che facevano, su come venivano inumidite dalla sua lingua. Poi la sua concentrazione si spostò su quel viso perfetto e su quel ciuffo che copriva uno dei suoi occhi. Così agì, fece ciò che il cuore le diceva.  
Con un dito le spostò dietro l'orecchio quella ciocca di capelli e a quel tocco Regina cedette, ebbe un attimo di insicurezza, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Ma quel momento era perfetto per agire, così Emma lo prese al balzo.  
Si avvicinò piano a Regina avanzando, costringendola così ad indietreggiare. Le spalle di Regina non tardarono a scontrarsi con il muro freddo. Cerco di riprendere il controllo di se stessa.  
"Signorina Swan, io volevo affrontare un discorso serio" disse cercando di mascherare ogni sua emozione, ma il suo petto che batteva in modo irregolare non l'aiutava, ed Emma nel vedere la mora agitata sorrise.  
"E cosa di ciò che ho fatto non è serio?"  
Regina non riuscì a replicare, non era da lei, non le mancavano mai le parole, ma in quella situazione non riusciva a dire niente, assolutamente niente che potesse avere un senso. Così riprese da dove aveva lasciato.  
"Io volevo sapere cos'è appena successo dentro quell'ascensore."  
"Sai bene cos'è appena successo" disse Emma sorridendo maliziosamente.  
"Vorrei comunque sentirlo dire da te."  
"Se proprio vuoi saperlo, ci siamo baciate e non puoi dirmi che non hai provato assolutamente niente."  
"Chi? Io? Ma stai scherzando?" disse cercando di ingoiare.  
"Ah, quindi tu non hai provato assolutamente niente?" disse avanzando ancora di più verso Regina.  
"Nope!" disse cercando di respirare in maniera regolare  
"Quindi anche questo non ti provocherà assolutamente niente" disse avvicinandosi ancora di più e baciando il collo scoperto della mora.  
Le sembrò di cadere, le sue gambe stavamo smettendo di fare il loro lavoro, REGGERE REGINA IN PIEDI.  
Regina fece no con la testa perché nessuna parola riuscì ad uscire dalla sua bocca.  
"E nemmeno questo deduco" disse ancora Emma, provocando Regina, iniziando a baciare ancora più su, sotto l'orecchio per poi mordere leggermente il lobo.  
Le gambe di Regina non riuscirono più a reggere il suo corpo che scivolò tra le braccia di Emma, già pronta per afferrarla.   
Emma sorrise, le regalo uno dei più dolci e genuini sorrisi di sempre e Regina non riuscì più a fare la dura, la sua corazza si sgretolò.  
"Ok! Hai ragione tu! Ho provato qualcosa! Ok? Sei contenta che te l'abbia detto?"  
"Oh certo, è una cosa talmente romantica quando qualcuno ti urla in faccia parole così dolci."  
Regina si portò una mano sul viso e iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie.  
"Scusami, davvero! Solo che non so come gestire tutto questo, non so come gestire te."  
"Ei! Non devi preoccuparti, perché se vogliamo intraprendere questo cammino non sarai sola, avrai me al tuo fianco."  
"Allora siamo a cavallo..." disse scherzosamente.  
Emma nell'udire quelle parole ci rimase male, o almeno così voleva far credere alla mora, lasciò la presa e si allontanò da Regina.  
Solo allora Regina rifletté su ciò che aveva appena detto e si sentì in colpa. Non avrebbe voluto per niente al mondo farla soffrire, era sempre stata l'unica a crederle, le era sempre stata accanto, l'aveva sempre protetta ed a suo modo l'aveva sempre amata incondizionatamente.  
Così si voltò verso di lei, lasciando così il muro, e si fermò per un attimo a guardarla.  
"Aspetta ti prego" disse urlando, avanzando di qualche passo per poi fermarsi nuovamente.  
Quelle parole attirarono molte perdona tra cui anche Henry ed Emma che adesso non dava più le spalle alla mora. Non disse niente, non si mosse, aspettava la mossa successiva.  
"Credo di amarti piccola bionda disordinata" disse iniziando a camminare. Non appena vicine abbastanza Regina le lanciò le braccia al collo e la baciò.  
Intanto si era creata una grande folla intorno a loro due che applaudiva rumorosamente quel gesto assai romantico. Anche Henry era tra la folla e non poteva essere più contento di così, finalmente sarebbero stati una famiglia, una vera famiglia.  
Le due non curanti della folla si staccarono da quel bacio profondo, senza staccarsi mai gli occhi di dosso. Ancora estremamente vicine Emma dichiarò il suo amore a pochissimi centimetri dalle rosse labbra della mora.  
"Credo di amarti anch'io moretta ossessionata dal controllo."  
Le due risero e poi si scambiarono un'altro bacio, pieno d'amore e di passione. Quel bacio che simboleggiava quell'amore magico che batte ogni pregiudizio del mondo.


	2. Quella matassa di fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao miei piccoli raggi di sole ☀️ e buon 8 dicembre a tutti ❤️ Spero sia stata una buona giornata e spero possiate concluderla ancora meglio 💋

“QUELLA MATASSA DI FILI”

L’otto Dicembre era finalmente arrivato e con esso anche l’inizio delle festività natalizie, con quel clima caldo e l’odore di cannella pungente che circolava per le strade.  
Finalmente le luci sarebbero state accese, le case decorate e i camini addobbati a festa, non che Emma fosse riuscita ad aspettare quella giornata per decorare casa sua, ma andava bene comunque.

Non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di festeggiarlo, in orfanotrofio il clima era sempre freddo e informale e i regali, oh quei regali, non erano mai arrivati. Le suore ce la mettevano tutta per poter regalare ai bambini un po’ di magia del Natale, e per fortuna potevano permettersi un piccolo alberello già decorato con qualche pallina e qualche luce, ma niente di più. Ma per Emma era abbastanza, perché rannicchiata in un angolino con gli occhi illuminati dalle poche lucine ancora non fulminate, osservando quel piccolo albero, sognava che un giorno, molto lontano probabilmente, potesse permettersi di prendere un albero immenso, pieno di palline colorate, fiocchi, luci e persino un grande puntale. Sognava di poterlo riempire di regali per la sua famiglia, se qualcuno l’avesse mai adottata, e magari per qualcuno di speciale.   
Ma nemmeno quando era riuscita a trovare un lavoro, che le permettesse di prendersi un albero tutto suo, aveva deciso di comprarlo. Il Natale non lo aveva mai festeggiato prima dell’arrivo a Storybrooke, perché quella festività le metteva tristezza.   
Non aveva mai avuto una famiglia con la quale trascorrerlo, niente regali, risate, cenone pieno di parenti noiosi o zie ubriache, nessun maglione decisamente ridicolo da indossare, nessuna ghirlanda o lucina a decorare la casa.   
Quella festività, Emma, l’aveva cancellata dal calendario. Ma quando suo figlio, il giorno del suo compleanno di ormai dieci anni prima, l’aveva portata a Storybrooke tutto era cambiato e da quando si era ricongiunta con la sua famiglia, seppur con molta paura, aveva iniziato a festeggiarlo, il Natale.  
Anno dopo anno, la paura di poter rimanere da sola durante quel periodo era stata trascinata via dalle risate di suo figlio, dagli abbracci di sua madre, dai baci caldi sulla fronte di suo padre e dagli occhi sorridenti di Regina.  
Eh già, Regina ormai era diventata la sua famiglia e faticava ad ammetterlo persino a sé stessa, ma il Natale non sarebbe stato la stessa cosa senza lei al suo fianco.   
Così il Natale era diventata la sua festività preferita e, per lei, iniziava il primo di Novembre. Troppo presto a detta di Regina, ma il brio che luccicava negli occhi della bionda scaldava talmente tanto il suo cuore che lasciava correre.  
Quindi, casa di Emma era già stata addobbata più di un mese prima, perché “un po’ di Natale in più non fa male a nessuno, anzi” aveva detto a Regina quando anche quell’anno aveva cercato di distogliere Emma da quell’idea.  
E negli anni, loro due, con Henry ovviamente, avevano creato una tradizione.  
L’otto dicembre, cadesse il cielo e tremasse la terra, loro tre si sarebbero sempre riuniti al 108 di Mifflin Street per fare l’albero di Natale assieme, e quell’anno non sarebbe stato da meno, o almeno così pensò Emma alzando la testa dal cuscino quella mattina, saltellando di qui e di lì per casa.  
Qualcosa però andò storto, perché a metà mattinata una chiamata cambiò improvvisamente il suo umore.  
“Ragazzino, ciao” disse Emma afferrando il cellulare e strillando nelle orecchie del figlio.  
“Mamma, quante volte te lo devo ripetere che sono cresciuto? Sono al college ormai, potresti anche chiamarmi per nome” disse Henry, ripetendo quella stessa identica frase ogni volta che la madre lo chiamava ragazzino.  
“Lo sai che non lo farò, mai” disse Emma sentendo sbuffare il figlio dall’altro lato della cornetta, ma lasciando correre, troppo entusiasta per il ritorno a casa del suo piccolo ometto, che ormai piccolo non era più.  
“Sei già in viaggio? Arrivi per pranzo vero? Dobbiamo fare l’albero da Regina oggi” disse Emma senza respirare, troppo esuberante per com’era.  
“Ma’, senti, ti ho chiamata proprio per questo motivo” disse Henry sedendosi sul letto della sua camera, a Boston, grattandosi la testa.  
“Henry” disse con voce triste Emma.  
“Non riesco a farcela. Quest’anno sarete solo tu e la mamma, domani ho un test importante e tornare a casa solo per fare l’albero non…”  
“Solo per fare l’albero? Henry Daniel Mills, ti rendi conto di cosa stai dicendo? È la nostra tradizione” disse Emma tra il furioso e il rattristato, rendendosi conto che forse per il figlio la cosa non contava quanto per lei.  
“Mamma, sono triste anch’io, amo fare l’albero con voi, vedervi litigare. Amo sentire mamma Regina che ti richiama mille volte per dirti dove vanno messe le palline e amo vedere le smorfie che le fai quando si gira. E tra parentesi le tue smorfie, lei, le ha sempre viste. Però non posso venire, quest’anno dovete farlo senza di me” disse Henry rattristato.  
La chiamata con Regina era stata molto simile a quella con Emma e le voci delle sue mamme gli avevano letteralmente trafitto il cuore, ma quella era la scelta migliore, per TUTTI.  
Lui aveva un test decisamente importante, non esattamente il giorno seguente, ma il test c’era, e la scelta di non tornare quell’anno per la loro tradizione gli faceva più male di quanto pensasse, ma era necessario agire. Il piano elaborato qualche giorno prima con la zia Zelena aveva senso e lui doveva sacrificare qualcosa a cui teneva realmente per rendere le sue mamme felici.

***

“Ciao zia Ze’” aveva detto Henry rispondendo al telefono sulla via del ritorno al dormitorio.  
“Ciao Henry, ti disturbo?” chiese Zelena comodamente seduta sulla poltrona di casa sua.  
“No zia, dimmi tutto.”  
“Allora, sappiamo tutti molto chiaramente che tra le tue mamme c’è qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia” disse Zelena andando subito al punto.  
Henry rise di gusto, allora non era l’unico ad aver notato quella luce che entrambe le mamme avevano quando stavano accanto.  
“Credo di si.”  
“Benissimo, direi che se dopo tutti questi anni non è successo niente, dobbiamo escogitare qualcosa per farlo succedere noi. Ci stai?”  
“Cosa hai in mente?” chiese curioso Henry.  
“So che ogni otto dicembre vi riunite per fare l’albero. E se quest’anno le lasciassi da sole, sicuramente non cancelleranno la cosa, si troverebbero in casa, sole, a fare l’albero e sappiamo tutti che il clima natalizio agevola tutto. Luci soffuse, odore di pino, cioccolata calda ed è fatta” disse Zelena ridacchiando.  
“Il piano è decisamente buono, però…”  
“Lo so quanto tieni a questo giorno, ma non tieni un po’ di più alle tue mamme? Forse dopo anni le potremmo vedere davvero felici.”  
Un sorriso genuino spuntò sul viso di Henry, così acconsentì e si disse che qualcosa andava sacrificato per un bene supremo, per il Vero Amore.

***

“Regina lo sa?” chiese Emma ancora al telefono con il figlio.  
“Si, mi ha detto che se dovessi cambiare idea vi troverò a casa alle tre” disse sorridendo tristemente.  
“Già” disse a mezza voce Emma.  
“Oddio” disse poi realizzando che se Henry non fosse venuto, l’albero l’avrebbero fatto lei e Regina, da sole.  
“Cosa?” disse Henry spaventato.  
“Niente ragazzino, tutto apposto” disse Emma con gli occhi spalancati, in preda al panico.  
“Ma’.”  
“Senti, ci sentiamo più tardi, ciao Henry” disse Emma attaccando la chiamata.  
L’aveva chiamato Henry, non ragazzino, quella notizia aveva davvero sconvolto Emma che adesso camminava su e giù per la casa.  
“Ok stiamo calmi, io e Regina siamo rimaste sole molte volte, giusto?” disse a voce alta, parlando con se stessa.  
“Si, però non era la stessa cosa diamine” disse gettandosi sul letto.  
“Come diamine faccio a stare con lei sola, così vicina al suo corpo, alle sue labbra, in quella casa che profuma di lei e non prenderla e baciarla?” urlò contro le pareti di quella casa che emanava profumo di pino.  
Emma da un paio di anni si era resa conto che Regina le faceva sobbalzare il cuore in modi che non aveva provato mai in vita sua, così aveva lasciato Hook poco prima del matrimonio. Non era giusto per nessuno, ne per lui che si sarebbe trovato sposato con una persona che non l’amava, ne per lei che amava perdutamente una donna che forse non sarebbe stata mai sua. Ma vivere una vita con Hook, svegliarsi con lui accanto e desiderare Regina, non era la cosa giusta da fare, così l’aveva lasciato e aveva amato Regina in segreto, nel silenzio della sua stanza.  
Si era trattenuta così tante volte dal dirglielo, insomma, erano single entrambe. Ma non l’aveva mai fatto, per paura forse o forse perché era meglio averla nella sua vita come semplice amiche che non averla proprio. Così si era accontentata di vederla giornalmente, di viverla nelle piccole cose e bramare le sue labbra e il suo corpo solo la notte. Ma aveva evitato appositamente, fino ad oggi, di rimanere completamente da sola con lei o di fare cose a stretto contatto con lei, ovviamente aveva miseramente fallito perché, insomma, erano lo sceriffo e il sindaco di una piccola cittadina, ma non avevano mai fatto l’albero da sole.  
Il clima di Natale, le lucine, l’odore di zenzero e cannella, Regina con le pantofole a forma di renna che Emma la costringeva ad indossare e quel rossetto così rosso che non faceva altro che far venire le palpitazioni ad Emma.  
“No” disse Emma sedendosi di scatto sul letto.  
“Questa cosa non si può fare, noi non possiamo fare l’albero insieme, non possiamo condividere questo momento carico di tutte questo clima natalizio. Ora la chiamo e annullo tutto” disse afferrando il telefono e chiamando Regina, convinta di ciò che stava per fare.  
Ma tutta quella sicurezza venne portata via dalla calda voce di Regina.  
“Ciao Emma.”  
Emma deglutì.  
Come poteva anche solo aver pensato di lasciare Regina sola a fare l’albero?  
“Ei.”  
“Ti ha chiamata Henry?” chiese tristemente Regina.  
“Poco fa” disse Emma.  
Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio, dove entrambe pensarono ai passati Natali, a quanto fossero belli quei momenti solo loro tra le risate di Emma ed Henry e Regina appoggiata al muro che li fissava con l’amore negli occhi.  
“Sarà bello anche quest’anno” disse Emma interrompendo quel silenzio.  
“Lo so, ma non è la stessa cosa” disse Regina.  
“Ti farò cambiare idea” disse Emma, pentendosi subito dopo di quelle parole.  
“Mi scusi?” disse Regina sorridendo liberamente grazie al fatto che le due fossero al telefono ed Emma non potesse vederla.  
Regina sapeva che quella giornata sarebbe stata bella ugualmente, con Emma era tutto più bello, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
E anche se le dispiaceva che non ci fosse Henry con loro, sapeva che con Emma il clima sarebbe stato ugualmente frizzante e familiare, perché ormai Emma, per Regina, era FAMIGLIA, ma anche questo, la mora, non l’avrebbe ammesso. E nonostante la cosa le facesse venire le palpitazioni, perché, insomma rimanere sola con la bionda, in quell’occasione, era qualcosa di troppo, Regina ne fu contenta perché poteva aggiungere ai suoi ricordi un nuovo momento con Emma. E i loro momenti, Regina, li custodiva gelosamente nella sua mente e quando si sentiva sola o sentiva la mancanza di Emma, cosa che nell’ultimo periodo le capitava davvero troppo spesso, li rievocava e li riviveva. Le cose tra loro erano cambiate e quell’iniziale odio si era trasformato in qualcosa di molto di più di una semplice amicizia, anche se Regina aveva il terrore di etichettarlo.  
E Regina sapeva che se solo avessero voluto, se solo si fossero lasciate realmente andare tra loro sarebbe successo qualcosa, perché gli occhi di Emma parlavano chiaro, quegli occhi che li aveva sentiti bruciare sul suo corpo. Ed era per questo che Regina sentiva dentro un crescente terrore, farsi strada in lei, perché il Natale era il momento perfetto per lasciarsi andare, e se Emma l’avesse fatto? E se lei l’avesse fatto? Era giusto? Era saggio? E se…?  
Emma aveva farfugliato qualcosa dall’altro lato della cornetta, ma Regina non la sentì perché i suoi pensieri erano troppo rumorosi per far passare qualsiasi altro suono.  
“Ci vediamo tra un’ora da me, non fare tardi” disse Regina riattaccando, lasciando Emma nel panico più totale.

***

Emma bussò alla porta bianca della casa del sindaco e non appena Regina le aprì, la prima cosa che fece fu controllare se il sindaco portasse le pantofole dell’otto dicembre.  
“Emma?” disse Regina fissando interrogativa Emma che aveva messo su il broncio.  
“Non dimentichi niente?” disse Emma seccata.  
“Entra pure” disse Regina pensando che Emma si riferisse al fatto che l’aveva lasciata impalata al freddo.  
“Non questo, cioè anche questo, ma non mi riferivo all’entrare in casa” disse Emma togliendo i vari strati di vestiti che indossava.  
“Mi riferivo a quelle” disse indicando i tacchi che portava Regina.  
“Ti piacciono?” disse Regina scherzosamente, sapendo che Emma si riferisse alle pantofole con le renne che ogni anno lei, la bionda e Henry indossavano.  
“Ne ho prese un paio anche per te, doveva essere una sorpresa, ma visto che insisti” disse Regina rincarando la dose.  
“Regina, dai. Dove sono le tue pantofole, non possiamo fare l’albero senza” disse Emma sfilandosi le sneakers e infilandosi le sue pantofole, identiche a quelle della mora.  
“Sono in salotto, accanto a tutto l’occorrente per l’albero” disse Regina guardando il volto di Emma illuminarsi.  
“Allora non ti sei dimenticata” disse sorridendo.  
“Come potrei?” disse Regina dirigendosi verso la cucina, convinta che quella giornata sarebbe andata a finire malissimo.  
Emma era arrivata solo da alcuni secondi, aveva i capelli arruffati per colpa del cappello di lana che aveva appena sfilato, il naso e le guance rossi e gli occhi lucidi e Regina sapeva di non riuscire a resistere a quella visione. Prese un grosso respiro e ritornò tra i fornelli per ultimare le preparazioni per il pranzo.

***

“Non per essere ripetitiva, ma le tue lasagne sono sempre le migliori” disse Emma seduta sul tappeto mentre apriva l’ennesimo scatolone contenente le decorazioni dell’albero.  
“Grazie” disse Regina passandosi una mano tra i capelli, facendo sì che il profumo dello shampoo arrivasse ad Emma che lo respirò a pieni polmoni, sorridendo leggermente.  
“Inizierei con le luci, che dici?” disse Regina indicando uno degli scatoli vicini ad Emma.  
Emma annuì e si alzò di scatto iniziando a srotolarle, per poi iniziare a girarle sull’albero.  
“Non è il caso se controlliamo se funzionino, prima che le passi per tutto l’albero?” disse Regina posizionando le mani sui fianchi.  
“Abbiamo iniziato?” disse Emma sbuffando.  
“Sai che ti dico? Fai pure, non le vuoi provare? Benissimo, ma non ti lamentare quando le proverai e non si accenderanno” disse Regina rimanendo ferma a fissare Emma che faceva girare le luci attorno all’albero.  
“Non succederà, so che funzionano.”  
“Come vuoi” disse Regina aprendo gli ultimi scatoloni.  
Dopo alcuni minuti, Emma si schiarì la voce per attirare l’attenzione di Regina che alzò gli occhi sull’albero.  
“Signori e signore.”  
“Non ci sono signori qui” disse Regina interrompendo Emma, sorridendo nel vedere lo sguardo infastidito della bionda.  
“Sua Maestà, signor sindaco, sono lieta di presentarvi il mio meraviglioso e luminoso albero” disse Emma inserendo la spina nella presa.  
Ci fu un attimo di luce, alcune lucine rosse e verdi si illuminarono, poi qualcosa scoppiò e anche quelle poche lampadine si spensero. L’albero era completamente al buio.  
Regina applaudì divertita, guardando il broncio che Emma aveva messo su.  
“Io” stava per dire Regina, ma venne interrotta.  
“Lo so, l’avevi detto, brava, sei contenta adesso? Dobbiamo smontarlo tutto” disse Emma iniziando dall’alto.  
“Io contenta? Sei tu quella che non ha voluto provare prima le luci” disse Regina avvicinandosi allo scatolone dove teneva tutti i fili delle luci di Natale ed iniziò a provarli tutti, uscendo due matasse funzionanti e dai colori abbinati alle decorazioni.  
Emma aveva quasi finito di togliere le lucine dall’albero mancavano giusto quelle alla base, quando qualcosa andò storto. I fili che aveva tolto si erano ingarbugliati, alcuni erano passati attorno al corpo di Emma e di Regina, che ignara della cosa si alzò e dirigendosi verso il lato opposto a quello dove si trovava Emma portò con sé tutte cose. La cosa avvenne in pochissimi stanti, Emma riuscì appena in tempo a sfilare le luci dall’albero, ma quelle che ormai avevano imprigionato il suo corpo la portarono giù per terra, sopra il corpo di Regina che già giaceva sul pavimento.  
“Scusa” disse Emma con il corpo attaccato a quello di Regina e il viso troppo, decisamente troppo vicino a quello della mora.  
“Sei sempre la solita” disse Regina cercando di nascondere l’effetto che la vicinanza di Emma le aveva provocato.  
“Questa volta non ho fatto niente, sei tu che mi hai tirata.”  
“Se tu avessi provato la matassa di fili prima di metterla sull’albero, non l’avresti dovuta togliere e non ci saremmo trovate qui” disse Regina piantando i suoi occhi su quelli di Emma, che le fecero sussurrare le ultime parole.  
Quella vicinanza, le lucine sparse per casa, l’odore di pino, quel soffice tappeto, le labbra di Regina, i morbidi capelli di Emma.  
“Che sia benedetta allora quella matassa” disse Emma, non sapendo neppure lei dove avesse trovato il coraggio di pronunciare quelle parole.  
Regina si morse il labbro inferiore e sorrise così dolcemente che Emma non riuscì più a resistere. Baciò quelle labbra che tanto aveva bramato, le baciò con dolcezza, come se fossero la cosa più delicata a questo mondo. I loro corpi stretti da quelle lucine non si allontanarono e il potere del Vero Amore riuscì a dar vita a quelle lucine che poco prima non funzionavano. Così le due si trovarono arrotolate tra le lucine rosse e verdi che apparivano ora si e ora no.  
“Hai visto che funzionano” disse Emma vittoriosa, allontanandosi leggermente da Regina.  
“Idiota” disse con le labbra rosse e gli occhi pieni di una luce che mai era stata presente.  
Regina tirò a se lo sceriffo e la baciò, lasciando che quel momento si imprimesse nella sua mente, come uno dei più belli e magici che avessero mai vissuto.


	3. Chiamata Notturna

La notte era calata su Storybrooke, la luce della luna illuminava le vie desolate della città e nessun suono era udibile ad orecchio nudo. Emma si dimenava tra le coperte in preda ad un incubo dal quale non riusciva a svegliarsi, dal quale aveva paura di svegliarsi perché sarebbe potuto diventare realtà. D'un tratto la persiana della sua stanza sbattè violentemente facendola sobbalzare e svegliandola da quell'incubo. Iniziò a respirare affannosamente e cercò di impedire alle lacrime di scendere giù copiose. Era una cosa che capitava spesso ultimamente, Emma aveva costantemente incubi che non la facevano dormire la notte e fu in una di quelle buie serate che aveva chiamato Regina. Avrebbe potuto svegliare i suoi genitori, avrebbe potuto chiamare Hook o Ruby, invece aveva chiamato lei, aveva afferrato il telefono e aveva capito che era l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto capirla.

Quella sensazione che l'aveva percorsa fu come una scarica elettrica che arrivò fino alle sue dita e non poteva non ascoltarla, nonostante la cosa le sembrò strana, digitò il nome di Regina nella rubrica e respirò profondamente osservando quelle lettere che componevano il nome di quella donna che nonostante tutto le face battere il cuore come nessun altro era in grado di fare.

Così seduta al buio sul suo letto con le gambe incrociate aveva inoltrato la chiamata e aveva aspettato per alcuni istanti prima di sentire una voce assonnata dall'altra parte della cornetta.

"Emma?" aveva chiesto Regina che aveva letto il nome sullo schermo illuminato.

"Ti ho svegliata?" chiese la bionda nonostante sapesse già quale fosse la risposta.

"Sono le 4 del mattino, certo che mi hai svegliata" disse Regina leggermente innervosita, non capendo cosa potesse portare la ragazza a svegliarla nel bel mezzo della notte.

Emma udendo la sua voce rimase in silenzio, un po' per quel tono, un po' per i ricordi dei suoi incubi che ancora vagavano nella sua testa.

"Emma tutto bene?" chiese poi Regina, non udendo alcuna parola, ma soltanto il respiro di Emma leggermente accelerato.

"Non avrei dovuto chiamarti, scusa" disse Emma allontanato il telefono dall'orecchio, decidendo che forse era più saggio interrompere la telefonata per non peggiorare le cose.

"Emma aspetta" disse Regina e la sua voce nonostante tutto arrivò ad Emma.

"Che è successo?" chiese dolce Regina.

Emma fissò il telefono dal quale proveniva quella voce così soave e decise che forse poteva dirglielo, che forse poteva fare ciò che il cuore le stava chiedendo a gran voce. Così avvicinò nuovamente il telefono all'orecchio e parlò.

"Ti sembrerò stupida, ma ho avuto un incubo e avevo bisogno di chiamare qualcuno" disse Emma sincera.

"E hai chiamato me" disse Regina sorpresa.

"Strano vero?"

"Già" rispose Regina.

"É stato istintivo, non ho dovuto riflettere nemmeno un secondo, sapevo che quella persona dovevi essere tu."

Regina sorrise avvolta dall'oscurità della sua stanza e si mise a sedere.

Quella sera avevano parlato per ore, sembrava tutto così naturale che non si resero conto che era già mattina finché le prime luci dell'alba non fecero capolino dalle finestre. Ma non importava, perché in quella notte loro si erano raccontate, si erano aperte l'una all'altra come mai avevano fatto. E ogni volta che Emma aveva un incubo chiamava Regina, qualunque ora fosse lei sapeva che Regina avrebbe risposto e l'avrebbe calmata. 

Per questo, quando quella notte Emma aveva chiamato Regina, la bruna non si preoccupò, anzi fu felice che l'avesse chiamata. Erano trascorse sette notti dall'ultima loro chiamata notturna, non che Regina fosse rattristata da ciò, insomma come poteva esserlo, significava che gli incubi erano finiti, d'altro canto le due si vedevano ogni giorno, ma non era la stessa cosa. Perché quando erano al telefono, nelle loro stanze buie dove nessuno poteva vederle si trasformavano in qualcosa che nemmeno loro riuscivamo a credere. Diventavano due persone diverse, due persone capaci di ascoltarsi, capirsi, diventavano una persona sola.

Quella sera però Emma la chiamò e Regina, nonostante tutto fu felice di sentirla.

"Un altro incubo?" aveva chiesto Regina senza salutarla.

"Ei" disse Emma udendo la voce della donna che le fece sobbalzare il cuore.

"Questa volta no" aggiunse poi.

"Oh, è successo qualcosa?" disse Regina mettendosi seduta.

"Non riuscivo a dormire, così ho deciso di fare una passeggiata e sapevo che se ti avessi chiamata, tu avresti risposto. E avevo ragione" disse Emma sorridendo mentre pronunciava quelle parole così vere. 

"Lo sai che lo farò sempre."

Emma sorrise avvolta dalle tenebre di quella notte, le vie della città erano desolate, si potevano intravedere qui e lì le luci tremolanti dei lampioni, ma nessun abitante popolava quelle vie. D'altro canto, erano le 4 del mattino, cosa si poteva mai aspettarsi Emma? Camminò stretta in quel suo giacchetto rosso, con il telefono premuto sull'orecchio e un grande sorriso sulle labbra. Le due rimasero qualche istante in silenzio, poi Regina lo interruppe.

"Perché stai passeggiando per la città a quest'ora?"

"Te l'ho detto non riuscivo a dormire" disse Emma respirando rumorosamente.

"Questo l'ho capito, ma perché non riuscivi a dormire?" chiese ancora Regina.

Emma respirò profondamente per prendere coraggio.

"Stavo ascoltando una canzone, erano le 2 e avevo appena messo le cuffiette alle orecchie e avviato la riproduzione casuale di una playlist consigliata da Spotify. Ed è partita una canzone, l'ho ascoltata non perdendomi alcuna parola e al ritornello mi è preso un buco allo stomaco. Ed ho iniziato a pensare e ripensare ad alcune cose che hanno continuato a tormentarmi la testa fino alla 20esima canzone più o meno. A quel punto non ce l'ho fatta più, ho staccato la musica e mi sono alzata, sembrava come se il letto mi avesse risucchiato, ero accerchiata da quei pensieri così mi sono vestita e sono uscita. Ma non ho risolto molto perchè quei pensieri non hanno tardato a tornare, ad offuscare la mia mente e annebbiare i miei occhi, così ti ho chiamata, ma penso di aver fatto l'ennesima cazzata" disse Emma tutto d'un fiato.

"Perché chiamarmi sarebbe una cazzata?" chiese sospettosa Regina.

"Perché" disse Emma facendo una pausa.

"Beh perché si."

"Emma questa non è una risposta" disse Regina innervosita.

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio in cui entrambe furono insicure sul da farsi, Regina voleva sapere perché Emma pensasse che chiamarla fosse la cosa sbagliata da fare, Emma invece da un lato voleva chiudere immediatamente la chiamata per paura di stare per fare la cosa più stupida della sua vita, ma dall'altro lato aveva una voglia matta di confessare tutto a Regina. E questa voglia prese il sopravvento, così iniziò a sputare le parole, una dopo l'altra, senza mai fermarsi. 

"Non posso dirti perché chiamarti è stato un errore, non posso dirti che quella canzone parlava di un amore interrotto, di un amore che sarebbe ritornato per una notte sola se il mondo fosse crollato. Non posso dirti che sentendo quella canzone ho pensato a chi avrei voluto avere al mio fianco se il mondo in questo momento stesse per terminare, non posso dirti che ho pensato a te sulle note di quella canzone, non posso dirti che vorrei abbracciarti e non lasciarti più. Che voglio passare il resto della mia vita accanto a te e non voglio aspettare la fine del mondo per dirti che per me sei come l'aria per i polmoni, non posso dirti che non voglio aspettare di morire per dirti che credo di essermi innamorata di te, ma come posso dirti una cosa del genere? Come posso dirti che mi sono innamorata di te senza creare un casino? Come posso scombussolare la tua vita così? Con una semplice canzone. Come posso dirti che la notte vorrei potermi stringere a te quando ho un brutto sogno, come posso dirti che invece di chiamarti vorrei solo precipitarmi tra le tue braccia? Come posso dirti che mi manchi anche quando siamo nella stessa stanza, come posso dirti che mi sono lentamente innamorata di quella donna che nel buio della sua stanza di è spogliata di ogni sua barriera e mi ha parlato delle sue paure come mai aveva fatto? Non posso farlo senza buttare all'aria tutto ciò che abbiamo creato in questi anni. Non posso dirti che sono dietro la porta di casa tua, non posso dirti che spero che tu venga ad aprirmi e baciarmi. Non posso chiederti di amarmi, non posso farlo, ma spero tu possa farlo." 

Quelle parole colpirono Regina così forte che ne fu stordita eppure fu la sensazione più bella che lei avesse mai provato. Si rese conto che ogni parola che Emma le aveva appena confessato era piena di amore, un amore che non si finge, un amore che può sconfiggere qualsiasi male al mondo. Così trascinata da quelle parole scese al piano di sotto e senza neanche respirare aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte il più bel essere vivente della terra. Non ebbe bisogno di pensare a cosa sarebbe derivato da tutto ciò, non ebbe bisogno di riflettere sul fatto che quello che stava per fare fosse giusto, lo fece e basta ascoltando per la prima volta in vita sua il suo cuore. Così prese tra le mani il viso di Emma e ne baciò le labbra, senza dire una parola, senza lasciare alcuna via di scampo alla bionda che bramava quel contatto ormai da troppo tempo. Così si lasciarono trasportare da tutto quello che non si erano dette in quegli anni, da quello che si erano confessate in quelle notti insonni, da quello che avevano detto i loro occhi quando si incontrarono, consapevoli di quello che entrambe provavano per l'altra.

Così si amarono all'ombra di quel portico che le aveva viste incontrarsi, scontrarsi e diventare quello che erano, una famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon pomeriggio miei piccoli raggi di sole, questa storia è il frutto di una delle tanti notti insonni. Così come ha fatto Emma con le cuffiette alle orecchie ho deciso di ascoltare un po' di musica ed eccola lì, tra mille canzoni, quella giusta per me, per questa storia, per Emma e Regina.   
> La canzone a cui si riferisce Emma è "If the world was ending" di JP Saxe e Julia Michaels.   
> Baci e alla prossima.


	4. Quando il tempo si fermò

QUANDO IL TEMPO SI FERMO’

“Nonna mi racconti un’altra delle tue storie?” chiese Lucy, facendo sì che la sua voce sottile scavalcasse la porta socchiusa della cameretta, che molto tempo prima apparteneva al padre, e arrivasse alle orecchie di Regina che si stava dirigendo in camera.

“Ancora non dormi, mostriciattolo?” chiese Regina facendo capolino con la testa nella camera della ragazzina.

Lucy aveva cinque anni, una bambina dagli occhi curiosi e dall’energia inarrestabile, Regina diceva che le ricordava tanto Henry da piccolo ed Emma ogni volta che le sentiva pronunciare quelle parole cercava di immaginarsi com’era Henry. Vispo, senz’altro, ma se lei l’avesse tenuto avrebbe posseduto più qualità che le appartenevano? Sarebbe stato comunque così intelligente? O affettuoso e attento ai particolari?

Mille domande si affollavano nella sua mente, ma ogni singola preoccupazione e pensiero del passato andavano via non appena sua moglie le stringeva la mano. Erano passati dieci anni dal loro primo bacio, sette dal loro matrimonio, cinque dalla nascita di quella furbetta di Lucy e tre dal matrimonio di Henry ed Ella. Henry aveva rimandato la proposta non si sa quante volte, ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta a chiedere la mano alla mamma di sua figlia e la sua famiglia non poteva esserne più felice.

Erano passati dieci lunghi anni e adesso la gioia e l’amore vibravano potenti e riscaldavano le mura di quella casa, la casa di Emma e Regina.

Regina entrò nella cameretta di Lucy e socchiuse la porta, si sedette accanto alla nipote e le sorrise.

“Che storia vuoi sentire oggi?” disse accarezzandole i capelli.

La bambina le si accoccolò accanto e appoggiò la sua testa sul petto della nonna, lasciandosi cullare dal battito del suo cuore.

“Mi racconti come la nonna ha spezzato la maledizione?” chiese Lucy alzando gli occhi su Regina.

“No anzi no, raccontami il vostro primo incontro” chiese entusiasta Lucy che conosceva molto bene quella storia.

“Il nostro primo incontro è noioso” disse una voce proveniente dal corridoio che Regina avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.

“Non è noioso nonna” disse Lucy drizzandosi e sorridendo in direzione di Emma che era appena entrata nella stanza.

“Ci sono storie più belle che ancora non hai sentito” disse Emma arricciando il naso e rivolgendo un dolce sorriso alla moglie.

“Tipo?” dissero Lucy e Regina con due toni opposti, la prima eccitata e la seconda terrorizzata.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, sapeva che non era opportuno raccontare a quella piccola palletta di energia la loro prima volta, insomma, quella non l’avrebbe mai raccontata a nessuno, era un ricordo solo loro. E poi insomma, mica era scema. E sicuramente non avrebbe raccontato alla nipote quella volta che erano rimaste bloccate in macchina a causa di una tormenta di neve, che Regina aveva previsto, mentre si dirigevano a Boston per un week-end romantico. Anche quella doveva essere eliminata dalle storie della buona notte, ma c’erano tanti altri bei ricordi che non avevano ancora raccontato alla nipote.

“Se mi fate un po’ di spazio ti racconto di come tua nonna è caduta ai miei piedi in un giorno di tormenta e mi ha baciata per la prima volta” disse Emma sedendosi accanto a Lucy, nel lato opposto a Regina.

“Sei tu quella che mi ha baciata” disse Regina lasciando che il suo sguardo saettasse su Emma.

“Io racconto la storia, io scelgo chi ha baciato chi” disse Emma facendo la linguaccia a Regina.

“Ma io voglio sentire la vera storia” disse Lucy verso Emma.

Emma sbuffò.

“È stata lei a baciarmi” disse Regina stringendo Lucy e lasciandole un lieve bacio sulla tempia.

“Volete sentire la storia?” incalzò Emma.

Lucy annuì e si sistemò tra le sue nonne.

“ _C’era una volta in una fredda città del Maine una donna bellissima, indossava sempre tailleur attillati e tacchi vertiginosi in grado di far girare la testa a tutti gli abitanti della città. Ma ad una persona in particolare quelle gambe, quelle curve perfette e quel rossetto rosso facevano girare la testa più degli altri._ ”

“La parte iniziale la possiamo anche saltare” disse Regina.

“Oh sì, nonna ti prego” disse Lucy.

“Siete tremende, si può mai raccontare una storia della buona notte così?”

“Sei troppo prolissa. Vuoi per caso iniziare a raccontarla dalla prima volta che sei arrivata qui?”

Emma sbuffò.

“Ok” disse alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Da dove vuoi che inizi?”

“La racconto io” disse Regina prendendo la parola.

“ _Era una di quelle giornate invernali molto fredde, tanto che se avevi avuto il coraggio di mettere fuori il naso il tuo respiro era in grado di formare delle nuvolette di fumo. Niente sembrava andare storto, per fortuna, i negozi erano aperti e gli abitanti erano in fermento. Le vacanze di Natale si stavano avvicinando e ancora nessuno aveva comprato i regali. È un po’ complicato comprarli se abiti in una piccola cittadina come questa_ ” disse Regina lasciando un piccolo buffetto sul naso di Lucy.

“Non avevi ancora comprato il regalo alla nonna, vero?” chiese la bimba guardando Emma.

“Io e la nonna in quel periodo non ci facevamo regali” disse Emma.

“Quindi non le avevi comprato un regalo” ribadì la bimba.

“Nemmeno lei lo aveva comprato” disse incrociando le braccia sotto il seno e mettendo il broncio.

“Falso” disse Regina alzando lo sguardo verso Emma.

“Mi avevi comprato un regalo di Natale ancora prima che noi…”

Regina annuì.

“Allora vedi che mi volevi baciare?” disse Emma sorridendo come un adolescente.

“Idiota” disse Regina prima di ritornare a raccontare la storia.

“Quindi, dov’eravamo arrivate prima che tua nonna mi interrompesse?” chiese sorridendo Regina verso Lucy.

“Non ho interrotto un bel niente io” disse Emma.

“Agli abitanti di Storybrooke che correvano di qua e di là per comprare i regali” disse Lucy.

“ _Oh, sì, giusto. Allora, tutti gli abitanti erano in fermento, tutti preoccupati che i familiari non scoprissero i regali da loro comprati. Ed era divertente per Regina osservarli mentre correvano per le strade della città dalla finestra del suo ufficio. Come al solito lei, i regali, li aveva presi durante l’anno, ma nessuno lo sospettava_ ” disse sorridendo in direzione di Emma, che ricambiò.

“ _Comunque, faceva freddissimo quella giornata e quando Regina tornò a casa, dopo una giornata in ufficio, con gioia immensa fu stretta in un caldo abbraccio da suo figlio che l’aspettava impaziente. Regina amava suo figlio più della sua stessa vita e pensava di non poter amare nessun altro in quel modo, ma qualcosa nei mesi precedenti era cambiato. Qualcuno le aveva fatto cambiare idea._ ”

“La nonna Emma?” chiese Lucy guardando negli occhi Regina, la quale annuì.

“ _Piano piano lo sceriffo Swan aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore tra un muso sporco di panna e un disastro in cucina. Avevano iniziato a passare molto tempo insieme e a volte, dopo il lavoro, quando Regina tornava a casa Emma era già lì ad aspettarla. Ed Emma aveva sempre la scusa pronta, insomma avevano un figlio insieme, era un ottima scusa.”_

“Io venivo per passare del tempo con Henry.”

“Nonna?” disse Lucy guardandola di traverso.

“Ok, forse non andavo solo per passare del tempo con Henry. Era bello passare del tempo con tua nonna e in quei momenti insieme ho scoperto tante cose di lei. Tipo che prima di andare a dormire le piace leggere, legge cose noiosissime, non so come faccia, ma è così bella con quegli occhiali spessi che le cadono sul naso. Forse non lo sai, ma tua nonna non ci vede un tubo” disse Emma ridacchiando.

“Io ci vedo benissimo Signorina Swan.”

“Mh mh” disse Emma per poi proseguire.

“Molto spesso succedeva che mentre io mettevo a letto Henry che, come qualcuno, voleva la favola della buona notte, tua nonna si sistemava nel letto e si addormentava d’improvviso.”

“Io lavoro tutto il giorno, è normale che sia stanca quando torno a casa” disse Regina interrompendo Emma.

“Quindi stai dicendo che io non faccio niente?” disse rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo verso Regina.

“Continua con ciò che stavi dicendo” disse Regina suggerendo alla ragazza, con lo sguardo, di lasciar stare.

“Ed era bellissima anche quando si addormentava con gli occhiali sul naso e il libro sul petto, sai?” disse rivolgendo uno sguardo dolce verso Lucy.

“Quando accadeva entravo in camera sua facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, le toglievo gli occhiali dal viso, le sistemavo il libro sul comodino e le rimboccavo le coperte” disse alzando istintivamente gli angoli della bocca, formando un sorriso.

“Pensavo fosse Henry, che…”

“Ero io” disse guardando finalmente gli occhi di Regina.

“E in tutti questi anni non mi hai mai detto niente?”

“Pensavo lo avessi capito, visto che faccio la stessa cosa quasi ogni sera” disse Emma alzando le spalle.

Regina si limitò a sorridere, avrebbe dovuto capirlo, ma non l’aveva fatto.

“Quindi tu ti prendevi cura della nonna quando lei non ti vedeva, ma non stavate ancora insieme?” chiese curiosa Lucy.

“Già, l’amore è difficile, soprattutto quando pensi di non essere abbastanza per l’altra persona” disse Emma alzando lo sguardo dalla nipote alla moglie, incontrando i suoi occhi.

“Emma” disse Regina accarezzandole il viso con una mano.

“Avrei voluto tanto baciarti in quelle sere, un bacio amorevole, sulla fronte, nulla di più, solo per farti sapere che c’ero e che ci sarei sempre stata per te, ma noi non facevamo quelle cose. Noi non…”

“Già” disse Regina senza aggiungere altro.

Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio Emma parlò.

“Dovresti continuare con la storia.”

“La storia, si” disse Regina senza però ricominciare a raccontare, aveva perso nuovamente il filo del discorso.

“Eravamo arrivati al punto in cui dicevi che Regina si era innamorata di Emma e che lei era molto spesso a casa sua” disse Lucy.

“ _Già, lo sceriffo era fin troppo spesso a casa del sindaco Mills, non che a lei dispiacesse, anzi, era bello avere qualcuno a casa che l’aspettava e che la facesse sentire protetta. E quel ruolo l’aveva sempre avuto solo e solamente Henry, finché Emma non era entrata nella vita di Regina. Ma non successe mai niente tra le due, non fino a quella sera. Emma non era lì, non che ci fossero problemi, Emma non era costretta a passare ogni sera in quella casa, ma Regina ne sentiva la mancanza. Così, non appena Regina mise a letto Henry, prese posto nel suo letto e con gli occhiali neri sul naso”_ disse spostando un attimo lo sguardo su Emma, per poi ritornare al racconto.

“ _Iniziò a leggere «la signora Dalloway», per distrarsi dai suoi stessi pensieri,_ _quando d’improvviso suo figlio piombò in camera sua.”_

“Cos’era successo?” chiese Lucy curiosa.

“Niente di che” disse Regina, che venne interrotta da Emma.

“Così però hai eliminato del tutto la parte prima” disse Emma sbuffando.

Regina la incitò a parlare.

“ _Ok, allora, prima di tutto questo è necessario fare alcune precisazioni. Emma Swan quella sera era di servizio,_ _i suoi turni erano sempre gli stessi e per le ferie ci volevano ancora due settimane di intenso lavoro, non che ce ne fosse realmente molto. Da qualche mese a Storybrooke non succedeva niente di nuovo, a parte Leroy che ogni tanto alzava un po’ il gomito e qualche litigio tra i nani nelle miniere. Per il restante tempo Emma rimaneva a fissare lo schermo del pc in ufficio o era impegnata nelle ronde serali per controllare il quartiere. E tutto ciò ricadeva solo su di lei, visto che il padre aveva chiesto di prendersi qualche settimana in più di ferie per poter portare la moglie alle Maldive.”_

“Natale al caldo, che idiozia” commentò Regina.

Sia Lucy che Emma lasciarono correre.

“Quindi” disse Emma riprendendo il discorso.

“ _Faceva freddissimo,_ _la temperatura si era notevolmente abbassata, i caminetti avevano ripreso a funzionare dopo un periodo di tregua, gli addobbi Natalizi erano stati già posizionati fuori e dentro le case e nell’aria si respirava il clima delle feste. Emma non la sentiva molto quell'aria natalizia, non ancora almeno, sarebbero servite quelle maledette ferie che sembravano non arrivare mai. Ma ora Emma doveva concentrarsi sul lavoro, sulle ronde serali. Quella sera però la investì una furiosa tormenta di neve, così decise che era più sicuro accostare la macchina ed evitare di girare per la città con il suo maggiolino e il caso volle che Emma Swan accostasse proprio di fronte alla casa del sindaco.”_

“Uuuh” disse Lucy eccitata.

“ _Emma era annoiata e infreddolita, soprattutto la seconda. Quell’estate il sistema di riscaldamento della macchina si era rotto, ma non l’aveva aggiustato, non ancora almeno. Così fu costretta a rimanere lì, in quella macchina fredda e senza riscaldamenti.”_

“Non potevi andare dalla nonna?” chiese Lucy come se quella fosse la soluzione più scontata.

“Mi suggerì la stessa cosa tuo padre” disse Emma sorridendo.

“ _Emma decise di scrive al figlio, gli scrisse un breve sms per non disturbarlo, magari dormiva, ma ovviamente non dormiva. Gli scrisse di affacciarsi alla finestra e così fece. Subito dopo il telefono di Emma squillò._

_«Che ci fai lì sotto?» chiese Henry senza nemmeno salutare la madre._

_«Tempesta di neve, non mi posso muovere da qui ed ho pensato di vedere cosa stavi facendo» disse Emma sorridendo al figlio, nonostante sapesse che Henry non era in grado di vederla._

_«Perché non entri? Non senti freddo?» chiese Henry, gli sembrava stupido rimanere in macchina quando Emma sarebbe stata decisamente meglio in casa._

_«Tua mamma probabilmente dorme, non mi sembra il caso, sto bene qui» disse Emma sapendo di mentire, sapendo che Regina non stava dormendo._

_Lo sapeva perché la luce della camera di Regina era ancora accesa, ma sapeva anche se fosse entrata in casa, quella sera, non sarebbe riuscita a contenersi, non ce l’avrebbe fatta perché l’amore che aveva per quella donna era cresciuto così tanto che era ormai quasi impossibile tenerlo a bada. E vedere il sindaco avvolto nella sua vestaglia da notte di lino sul ciglio del 108 di Mifflin Street non avrebbe aiutato, non quella sera._

_«Sai che non sta dormendo» disse Henry sottolineando l’ovvio._

_«E poi, il riscaldamento della macchina non è rotto? Entra in casa» aggiunse poi Henry con una voce supplichevole._

_«Stai tranquillo ragazzino, adesso va a letto e che l’idea di uscire da quella casa e raggiungermi non ti sfiori nemmeno minimamente la testa.»_

_Henry sbuffò e si allontanò dalla finestra, lasciando che le tendine azzurre con i dinosauri si richiudessero._

_«Buona notte ‘ma» disse per poi chiudere la cornetta._

Adesso siamo arrivati al punto in cui Henry entra nella stanza di Regina, da qui puoi continuare tu _”_ disse Emma cedendo la parola a Regina.

“ _Henry era entrato in camera della madre e le aveva sorriso._

_«Mamma dormi?» aveva chiesto con una voce assonnata._

_Regina scosse la testa e lo invitò a prendere posto accanto a lei nel grande letto matrimoniale._

_«E’ successo qualcosa?» chiese amorevolmente Regina, accarezzandogli i capelli._

_«Fuori nevica» disse solamente Henry spostando lo sguardo alla finestra della stanza della madre dove piccole quantità di ghiaccio si stavano accumulando agli angoli del vetro._

_«Già, si è scatenata una bella bufera» disse Regina seguendo lo sguardo del figlio, fissando a sua volta in nero della notte._

_«Emma è lì fuori» aveva detto senza aggiungere altro._

_«In che senso Emma è la fuori?» aveva detto Regina, leggermente allarmata.”_

“Leggermente eh?” disse Emma.

“Si, leggermente” disse Regina sorridendole.

“ _Henry si girò verso la madre e le rispose._

_«E’ di turno oggi, la bufera l’ha costretta a fermare la macchina ed è proprio fuori casa nostra. Non era sicuro continuare a camminare con tutta questa neve.»_

_«Non su quel trabiccolo» disse indispettita Regina._

_Poi le idee si affollarono nella sua mente, decise di mettere a letto Henry per la seconda volta quella sera rassicurandolo che Emma sarebbe stata bene._

_Una volta che Henry si fu addormentato, Regina lo controllò tre volte, la donna scese di corsa in cucina. Non era saggio uscire di casa, non con quella bufera, ma Regina aveva leggermente la mente offuscata. Emma-bufera-sola in quel trabiccolo non avevano aiutato Regina a ragionare in maniera lucida. Così, preparò una cioccolata calda che mise in un thermos, prese una coperta pesante, si infilò tutto il necessario per affrontare quella fredda notte e si diresse verso la macchina dello sceriffo. Bussò al finestrino lato guidatore, ormai pieno di neve e aspettò che Emma facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa._

_«Regina?» chiese Emma abbassando il finestrino della sua macchina._

_«Ma ti sei forse impazzita? Che diamine ci fai qui fuori? Entra immediatamente in macchina» disse Emma tirando su il finestrino._

_Regina girò ed entrò nell’abitacolo che nonostante fosse freddo, era più caldo del clima che l’aveva investita qualche istante prima._

_«Che diamine ci fai qui?» aveva chiesto ancora una volta Emma._

_«Potrei farti la stessa domanda» disse Regina furiosa._

_«Io sono in servizio, che scusa hai tu?»_

_Regina per un attimo non rispose, insomma non aveva una scusa, perché era lì? Non riuscì a dare una risposta, perché non c’era una risposta di senso compiuto a quella domanda e lei non era così, lei non era impulsiva, lei ragionava sulle cose, o almeno di solito lo faceva. Ma quando Emma era nei paraggi o quando si trattava di lei Regina tendeva a reagire impulsivamente e a fare quelle scemenze._

_«Ti ho portato della cioccolata e una coperta» disse Regina avvicinando ciò che teneva nelle mani ad Emma._

_«Tu mi hai portato…»_

_Regina annuì e lasciò che Emma prendesse il thermos e lo aprisse per poi berne un sorso._

_«Tu hai affrontato la bufera per portarmi… Dio Regina ma da quando sei così incosciente?» chiese Emma con gli occhi lucidi._

_Regina alzò le spalle, non sapeva cosa le stava prendendo._

_«Perché non hai pensato di chiamarmi o semplicemente di suonare il campanello?» disse infuriata Regina._

_«Non mi sembrava un opzione possibile» rispose Emma senza attendere nemmeno un secondo._

_«Invece passare la notte qui ti sembra una cosa intelligente?» disse Regina lasciando trasparire tutta la sua rabbia._

_«Più intelligente dell’idea che ti ha spinta ad affrontare una bufera per venire qui» disse Emma visibilmente preoccupata per Regina._

_«Sai che ti dico? Hai ragione, non so nemmeno io perché sono venuta, goditi la tua cioccolata» disse prima di uscire dalla macchina e sbattere lo sportello._

_Ci volle qualche secondo perché Emma uscisse dalla macchina e chiudesse a sua volta lo sportello sbattendolo violentemente, cosa che attirò lo sguardo di Regina che si girò._

_«Che diamine stai facendo?» urlò Regina avvolta dalla neve._

_Emma si avvicinò a Regina a passi veloci._

_«Sei un idiota» disse Emma così vicina a Regina che le sembrò di non respirare._

_«Come scusi?» disse Regina quando finalmente era riuscita a parlare._

_«Sei un idiota» ribadì Emma._

_Regina scosse la testa e si allontanò da Emma, per poi fermarsi non appena la voce della bionda la investì._

_«Ti amo» disse Emma senza aggiungere altro._

_Corse verso Regina, le afferrò il viso tra le mani e la baciò._

_Quel bacio sembrò risvegliarle da una maledizione che non sapevano le avesse colpite, quel bacio fermò la neve che aveva formato un vortice intorno ai loro corpi. Avevano fermato la bufera, avevano bloccato il tempo con quel bacio. Era bastato un semplice atto d’amore puro ad annullare ogni legge che il mondo conoscesse, si erano concesse di amarsi, lì, in mezzo a quella bufera e questo era bastato all’universo per regalargli un attimo solo loro, un attimo speciale, incastonato nel tempo. Un tempo che scorreva solo per loro._ ”

Regina terminò di raccontare la favola e solo allora si accorse che Lucy era scivolata tra le braccia di Morfeo. Quando alzò gli occhi incontrò quelli della moglie che le sorrisero.

“Potrei rimanere qui ad ascoltarti raccontare la nostra vita per il resto dei secoli se potessi” disse Emma avvicinando il viso a quello di Regina per poi baciarle le labbra.

“Andiamo” disse Regina prendendo le mani di Emma per trascinarla fuori dalla stanza della nipote.

Una volta uscite si accorsero che fuori nevicava.

Nevicava come quel giorno in cui si erano baciate per la prima volta, in cui si erano lasciate andare all’amore che provavano per l’altra.

“Ti va di uscire? Solo pochi minuti” disse Emma facendole gli occhi dolci, ma a Regina non servivano, perché l’avrebbe seguita fino in capo al mondo se solo gliel’avesse chiesto.

Regina annuì e dopo essersi messe i giubbotti uscirono, lasciandosi investire da quel freddo gelido.

Emma la portò al centro del giardino, dove dieci anni prima si erano scambiate il loro primo bacio. La guardò negli occhi e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, lasciando che la sua mano si posasse poi sul viso di Regina.

“Sono passati dieci anni, ma mi sento come quel giorno, ogni volta che ti guardo mi sembra la prima volta. Il mio corpo reagisce al tuo e il mio cuore fa le capriole, e non importa nulla, non importano le liti, i giorni no, le lacrime che abbiamo versato per essere qui perché se c’è una cosa di cui sono assolutamente sicura è che noi resistiamo a tutto. Noi possiamo tutto e può anche crollare il mondo, ma se c’è una cosa che so è che noi continueremo a baciarci come quel giorno. Continueremo a baciarci sotto la neve e fermare il tempo” di Emma prima di baciare le labbra salate di Regina, bagnate dalle lacrime, e fermare il tempo, quel tempo che scorreva solo in funzione del loro amore.


	5. I Mercatini di Natale

**26 Novembre - Casa Swan**

Ruby camminava per casa di Emma euforica iniziando ad urlare e sbracciarsi.

"Emma ma come faiii? Me lo vuoi spiegare? Come fai a non amare il Natale? Spiegamelo ti prego?" disse alzando sempre di più il tono della voce.

"Cioè come fai a non amare questi adorabili maglioncini" disse specchiandosi e giocando con il pon-pon attaccato sul naso della renna raffigurata sul suo maglione.

Emma intanto trafficava in bagno sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo percependo tutto l'entusiasmo dell'amica.

Si infilò quell'orrendo maglione che Ruby le aveva regalato e specchiandosi rimase inorridita da tutto quello spirito Natalizio. Era ancora novembre, non capita perché doveva iniziare già da ora a sopportare quei supplizi.

Uscì dal bagno forzandosi di sorridere e di sprizzare entusiasmo.

"Oh mamma! Sei adorabile! Adoro come ti sta questo maglione!" disse Ruby saltellando sul posto.

"Ruby! Ti prego" disse Emma roteando gli occhi.

"Emma stiamo per andare ai mercatini di Natale, quelli più belli e grandi della città. Ti rendi conto che quest'atteggiamento rovina l'atmosfera?"

"Ruby! Tu dovresti apprezzare il fatto che io stia venendo! È ancora presto per percepire l'atmosfera natalizia. Spiegami perché i mercatini vengono aperti proprio oggi? Me lo vuoi spiegare?"

"Ma Emma! Ci sono le lucine, fa un freddo cane, come fai a non percepirlo? Come fai a non sentire nell'aria l'aroma di aghi di pino?"

"Non dico che non lo percepisco, però non capisco perché dobbiamo iniziare già da adesso a metterci questi così orrendi!"

Ruby roteò gli occhi, non riusciva a capire perché l'amica facesse così.

"Ci rinuncio."

Emma per un attimo tirò un sospiro di sollievo e fece per levarsi il maglione.

"Che stai combinando scusa?"

"Hai detto che ci rinunci!"

"Non a quello" disse Ruby indicando il maglione.

"Uff! Maledizione! Andiamo va prima che ci ripensi."

Ruby sorridente si infilò il giubbotto, i guanti, la sciarpa e il cappello seguita a ruota da Emma. La rossa poi con entusiasmo prese la bionda sottobraccio, la portò fuori casa e richiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

Non appena uscirono dal palazzo furono investite da un freddo gelido e da un'intensa luce colorata prodotta dalla grande mole di lucine natalizie accese per la strada. Emma sorrise cercando di non farsi notare dall'amica, nonostante tutto, il Natale, quello spirito le riempivano il cuore di gioia. Era un po' prematuro, ma doveva ammetterlo, la città illuminata aveva un qualcosa di magico.

**26 Novembre - Casa Mills**

"Henry sbrigati che facciamo tardi!"

"Mamma! Un attimo, sto finendo di vestirmi, ma sei sicura che devo indossare questo maglione rosso e il cappello da babbo natale?"

"Henry te l'avrò detto almeno 200 volte, la risposta è sì! È la divisa dello stand!" disse Regina guardandosi allo specchio.

Anche lei indossava un bel maglione rosso di cashmeres e un cerchietto adorabile con le corna da renna. Sorrise alla sua immagine riflessa, era davvero contenta di aver dato disponibilità quest'anno per partecipare agli stand dei mercatini.

"Henry!?" disse alzando il tono.

Erano leggermente in ritardo e lei odiava essere in ritardo.

"Eccomi" disse balzando dall'ultimo gradino, sorridendo alla madre.

Regina sorrise orgogliosa di quel piccolo uomo che aveva acconsentito ad andare con lei.

"Sei bellissimo" disse accarezzandogli la guancia.

"Mamma ti prego!"

"L'ho fatto qui a casa dove non ci vede nessuno, prometto che quando siamo lì mi contengo."

Henry gli bacio una guancia e si diresse verso la porta.

Uscirono entrambi e si diressero verso la macchina.

Quando arrivarono in piazza i loro occhi si illuminarono alla visione di tutte quelle fantastiche decorazioni appese tra un lampione e l'altro.

Quella città nel periodo natalizio aveva un'atmosfera speciale e Regina da quando aveva Henry con sé adorava quel periodo, passare quelle festività con lui era una delle cose più belle di sempre. L'unica cosa che desiderava ogni anno nuovo era trovare l'amore.

**26 Novembre - Mercatini di Natale**

Regina aveva preso posizione allo stand delle confetture insieme al piccolo Henry che trafficava negli scatoloni alle sue spalle per prendere le varie confezioni natalizie da posizionare sul ripiano.

Emma passeggiava per le vie della città a braccetto con Ruby, ammirando le decorazioni con il naso in su.

I mercatini erano a pochi metri e la rossa iniziava a dare di matto, adorava in tutto e per tutto il Natale e tutto ciò che ne concerne.

Emma non provava un'emozione specifica, era contenta di condividere quella serata con la sua amica, ma era anche pensierosa, sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe successo quella sera, ma non riusciva a capire cosa la turbasse.

Pochi minuti più tardi le due amiche finalmente si addentrarono tra le varie bancarelle. Non mancava niente, gente che vendeva formaggi tipici, gente che vendeva decorazioni natalizie, c'era di tutto.

Quasi alla fine del vialone eccolo, alla destra di Emma, uno stand super illuminato e arricchito da piccole decorazioni a forma di frutti. Era un semplice stand di confetture, eppure qualcosa attirò l'attenzione di Emma, i suoi occhi erano puntati su una figura longilinea, dai capelli corvini e dagli occhi così dolci che le si sciolse il cuore. La donna con il cerchietto natalizio scherzava con un bambino al suo fianco e con i clienti ai quali porgeva un piccolo assaggio dei prodotti.

"Per caso ti vorresti fermare?" chiese Ruby spintonando Emma.

"Cosa? " disse di soprassalto.

"Te la stai mangiando con gli occhi!"

"Ma cosa? Ma che dici!?"

"La verità! Non le scolli gli occhi di dosso. Vuoi avvicinarti?"

"E che le dico?" disse preoccupata.

"Allora vedi che avevo ragione" disse Ruby stuzzicando l'amica.

"Ruby."

"Prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare."

"Beh giusto."

Le due si avvicinarono e sorrisero.

"Buona sera" disse il piccolo Henry.

"Buona sera" risposero in coro le due ragazze.

"Posso farvi assaggiare qualcosa?"

Emma era nuovamente incantata a guardare Regina che stava servendo altri clienti, l'amica se ne accorse e le diede un colpo di gomito sul fianco.

"Ahi!" disse toccandosi il fianco per poi sorridere forzatamente verso il ragazzo che stava ridendo avendo notato il gesto della rossa.

"Se preferite vi faccio servire da mia mamma" disse divertito, avendo notato gli occhi della bionda puntati sulla madre.

"Oddio" disse Emma arrossendo, sotto lo sguardo di Ruby che rideva sotto i baffi.

"Tranquillo, sorprendimi, facci assaggiare qualcosa di veramente buono."

Henry cambiò espressione e si fece concentrato, scrutò le due ragazze per cercare di decifrarle.

"Ok ho trovato! Allora a te..." disse porgendo un cucchiaino a Ruby "...farei assaggiare questa confettura davvero delicatissima fatta con frutti rossi e petali di rosa."

Ruby prese il cucchiaino e assaggiò quello che il ragazzo le aveva proposto.

"Oddio, ma è buonissima."

Il viso di Henry si illuminò, da quando era iniziata la serata e gli stand avevano aperto aveva cercato di indovinare quale confettura potesse piacere di più alle persone in base alla prima apparenza, e anche questa volta ci aveva azzeccato.

Intanto Regina che aveva finito con l'ultimo cliente, guardava il figlio orgogliosa.

"A te invece proporrei..." disse volgendosi verso Emma, scrutandola bene.

Quando ad un tratto, Regina decise di intromettersi.

"Posso provare?" disse sorridente, facendo spuntare una fantastica fossetta sul lato destro del suo viso.

"Vai pure, mamma!"

Emma si pietrificò, deglutì in maniera forzata e cercò di rimanere rilassata.

Regina scrutò la ragazza di fronte a sé, le sorride e poi prese a trafficare con le varie confetture aperte sul tavolo.

"Direi che forse, questa può fare al caso tuo. Devo avvertirti però che è davvero particolare."

Regina porse il cucchiaino ad Emma e per un istante le loro dita si sfiorarono.

Emma non poteva credere a ciò che provava, sapeva di essere attratta dalle ragazze, ma non credeva che i colpi di fulmine esistessero.

Prese il cucchiaino e lo avvicinò alla bocca, assaporò il boccone e fu sorpresa di quella scelta. Era davvero particolare, aveva pezzi di mela candita e un sentore di cannella. Era come se stesse mangiando uno strudel concentrato. Wow, quella donna aveva davvero azzeccato i suoi gusti, con un semplice sguardo.

"Wow, è stato magico."

"Davvero? Ti è piaciuta?" disse Regina incredula di averci preso.

"Puoi dirlo forte."

"È la mia preferita" disse Regina di getto, senza pensarci.

Quando le parole vennero fuori si chiese perché lo avesse detto, eppure non c'era una risposta logica, si sentiva di farlo.

"Ne prendo due vasetti se è possibile."

Regina annui e sorrise.

Intanto Ruby e Henry si scambiavano sguardi complici, loro avevano capito, loro sapevano, erano riusciti a leggere tra le righe.

"Anch'io vorrei 2 di quella che mi hai fatto assaggiare" disse Ruby al ragazzo.

"Arrivano subito, anzi, se vuoi fare il giro te le porgo da questa parte" disse Henry facendole l'occhiolino.

I due ormai erano diventati complici. Ruby segui il ragazzo e si ritrovarono dietro lo stand, illuminati da una flebile luce.

"Anche tu hai notato?" chiese Ruby.

"Assolutamente si."

"E dici che tua mamma..."

"Non lo so sinceramente, non è mai successo, però non guarda in quel modo ogni persona che passa, e quel modo di sorridere non lo vedevo da tempo. Potrebbe succedere."

"Emma è cotta"

"L'ho notato."

"Come vogliamo procedere!?" disse la rossa.

"Domani sera c'è una festa a tema natalizio a casa di uno del consiglio direttivo della città, mia mamma ne fa parte e..."

"È la festa di Killian?"

"Lo conosci?"

"Certo, è un mio carissimo amico. Ha invitato anche me ed Emma."

"Allora problema risolto, le facciamo incontrare lì, falla vestire elegante."

"Credo non ci sia neanche bisogno di dirlo."

Henry rispose con un occhiolino.

Intanto dall'altra parte dello stand le due donne si ritrovarono sole, Regina dopo aver trafficato un po' per cercare le confetture ritornò da Emma, porgendole il sacchetto.

"Grazie mille" rispose Ema una volta preso il sacchettino contenente le sue confetture.

"Di niente, signorina?"

"Swan, Emma Swan" disse la bionda quasi imbarazzata, tendendole la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerti Emma, io mi chiamo Regina Mills."

I due complici tornarono e ancora una volta, notando la stretta di mano, si scambiarono uno sguardo.

"È stato un piacere conoscerti, Emma."

"Il piacere è stato mio."

Ruby notò le guance dell'amica farsi rosse, la prese a braccetto, salutò e la trascinò via.

"Simpatica eh?!" disse Ruby.

"Questa non ci voleva."

Ruby rimase un po' scioccata.

"Queste cose non succedono mai a me. Mai."

"Eppure questa volta è successo."

Emma scosse la testa e guardò un'ultima volta nella direzione di quell'incantevole essere umano.

Intanto anche allo stand Henry tastava il terreno.

"Carina" disse Henry senza aggiungere altro.

"Già" disse Regina sorridendo senza rendersene conto, girandosi nella direzione in cui pochi istanti fa si era diretta Emma.

"Mamma?"

"Dimmi tesoro."

"Posso farti una domanda indiscreta?"

Regina alzò il sopracciglio destro e si girò di scatto verso il figlio attirata da quella domanda.

"Vai, ma non ti assicuro niente sulla mia risposta."

"Per caso hai mai pensato che ti potresti anche innamorare di una donna?" disse Henry indicando con la testa in direzione della bionda.

Regina seguì il gesto, notando la silhouette della bionda allontanarsi.

Per un istante rimase sconvolta dalla domanda, non ci aveva mai pensato ed effettivamente fino a quel giorno niente le avrebbe fatto pensare che sarebbe potuto succedere, eppure quella bionda dal sorriso angelico le aveva fatto scattare qualcosa.

Il suo sguardo le aveva quasi provocato uno scompenso cardiaco e non sapeva neppure lei come aveva fatto a trovare il coraggio di iniziare ad interagire. Aveva provato delle sensazioni strane, ma che non avevano una spiegazione logica, non fino a quel momento. L'osservazione del figlio l'aveva come svegliata da un sonno profondo.

"Henry, scusa, puoi rimanere tu un attimo qui? Dovrei fare una chiamata."

Henry fu perplesso, ma comprese che quella sua domanda aveva suscitato qualcosa in sua mamma, se ciò non fosse, non avrebbe reagito in quel modo. Così annuì e si occupò lui dei successivi clienti, mente Regina ormai dietro lo stand chiamò una delle sue più care amiche.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao Katheryn, scusami se ti disturbo, ma ho assolutamente bisogno di te."

"Dimmi tutto."

Regina respirò profondamente e poi iniziò a parlare.

"Allora, non so da dove iniziare" disse prendendo un bel respiro.

"Vado al sodo perché non so davvero come introdurre l'argomento. Ti è mai successo di innamorarti di una donna?"

"Veramente no, mai. Perché?"

"Ma può succedere che una persona convinta di essere etero poi non lo sia del tutto?"

"Beh, credo di sì. Perché?"

"Credo sia il mio caso, però non ne sono proprio sicura sicura."

L'amica rimase qualche istante in silenzio per poi esordire con una frase che lasciò Regina quasi senza parole.

"L'ho sempre saputo."

Regina rimase leggermente sconvolta da quella rivelazione.

"Cosa diamine significa?"

"Significa che lo sei sempre stata. Intendo attratta dalle donne! Ricordi quell'anno in cui abbiamo visto il tuo ex, Robin con la sua nuova fiamma?"

"Certo che me lo ricordo, ma adesso che c'entra?"

"Ricordi la sua nuova fiamma quindi."

"Si."

"Ricordi cosa dicesti quando lo vedemmo?"

"Non esattamente."

"Dicesti << Fortunato lui>>."

"Lo facesti così, senza prestarci molta attenzione, eppure non hai sbagliato così per caso. Era di certo una bella ragazza e tu lo avevi notato, ma non dicesti niente su di lui. Insomma, ti aveva mollata per un'altra e in quel momento sembrò non importartene. Ti sei focalizzata su quella biondina."

Regina ripensò a quell'episodio e ve ne associò altri, banali ai suoi occhi. Erano semplici commenti nei confronti di attrici televisive o donne che le passavano accanto per strada, eppure adesso le sembrò tutto più chiaro.

"Oh mamma, è vero. E tu l'hai sempre saputo."

"Mica potevo dirti << Sai penso ti piacciano le ragazze>> cioè mi avresti presa per pazza."

"Ok effettivamente non hai tutti i torti."

"Ma io vorrei sapere, perché questa domanda? Proprio ora?"

Regina rise.

"Ti sembrerà strano ma Henry mi ha chiesto se avessi mai pensato di potermi innamorare di una ragazza subito dopo aver incontrato una delle più belle ragazze del mondo. Ho provato una sensazione strana quando mi ha guardata."

Dall'altro capo della cornetta si avvertì un "Oooooooh". Katheryn si sciolse, l'amica non era mai stata molto dolce né molto schietta su queste cose, sicuramente quella situazione l'aveva scossa o comunque le aveva lasciato un forte sentimento dentro.

"Sai come si chiama, le hai chiesto il numero?"

"Kat ma che dici? A mala pena ci siamo parlate."

"Eppure hai sentito qualcosa."

"Eppure ho sentito qualcosa."

"Son contenta per te Gina."

"Si prospetta un casino."

"Vai e goditi la vita ragazza."

Dopo di ciò Katheryn staccò la chiamata lasciando in Regina un'sensazione strana dentro.

Intanto Emma non riusciva a credere a quello che era successo, erano bastati pochi attimi e il suo cuore era andato in panne, sembrava gli volesse uscire dal petto. Tutto ciò era inspiegabile eppure era successo ad entrambe.

**27 Novembre - Casa Mills**

Henry era pronto per la serata, aveva indossato il vestito che Regina gli aveva comprato per l'occasione, si era sistemato i capelli e aveva indossato anche la cravatta rossa, attendeva solo la madre, che stranamente era in ritardo.

"Mamma, io sono pronto."

"Sto scendendo."

Pochi istanti dopo Regina uscì dal bagno con un meraviglioso e lunghissimo vestito rosso che le lasciava le spalle scoperte e le metteva in mostra il decolté.

"Wow mamma sei perfetta. La farai morire" disse Henry, maledicendosi pochi istanti dopo per ciò che aveva detto.

"Come?"

"Niente mamma dicevo che sei perfetta" disse cercando di dissimulare.

Regina aveva sentito qualcosa ma non era sicura di cosa, così lasciò correre.

"Grazie ometto, anche tu sei bellissimo con questa cravatta."

I due uscirono di casa e si diressero al party.

Una volta arrivati vennero accolti dal padrone di casa che li invitò ad avvicinarsi alla sala da pranzo dove aveva allestito un tavolo con degli stuzzichini.

**27 Novembre - Casa Swan**

"Emma! Mamma mia sei sempre in ritardo! Può essere mai?"

"Sto finendo di sistemarmi."

Ruby era ormai pronta da un pezzo e aspettava solo l'amica che ovviamente era terribilmente in ritardo.

Finalmente Emma uscì dal bagno lasciando Ruby senza fiato.

"Emma ma sei uno schianto."

"Grazie, anche tu sei bellissima."

"No davvero, li lascerai stecchiti. Non ti ho visto mai così bella."

"Grazie eh."

"No, non era per dire che di solito stai male, ma oggi sei particolarmente bella. Questo vestito ti sta un incanto."

"Diciamo che ti sei ripresa bene."

Emma si specchiò e cercò di sistemarsi, non era abituata ai vestiti, non a quel tipo. Indossava un vestito verde smeraldo lungo, con delle spalline sottilissime. E stranamente aveva i capelli tirati, raccolti in uno chignon spettinato.

Era davvero perfetta.

"Ruby muoviamoci che siamo in ritardo."

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo, si mise il cappotto e uscì dall'appartamento seguita dall'amica.

**27 Novembre - Casa Jones**

Non appena Emma e Ruby arrivarono, Killian le salutò calorosamente e come aveva fatto con tutti i suoi invitati le invitò ad accomodarsi in sala da pranzo per mangiare qualcosa.

Le due entrarono e Ruby scrutando bene notò il piccolo Henry al tavolo dei panini.

"Vado a prendere un panino, vuoi qualcosa?"

"No, per ora no, vado a prendere del vino."

Le due si divisero e si diressero nelle due direzioni opposte.

"Dov'è tua mamma?"

"A prendere qualcosa da bere credo."

"Oh mamma, pure Emma sta andando lì."

"Speriamo bene" disse Henry incrociando le dita.

Intanto Emma si dirigeva verso il tavolo delle bevande ignara di tutto.

Quando fu quasi lì notò la silhouette di una donna dai capelli corvini che indossava un meraviglioso vestito rosso. Ma il colpo finale lo ebbe quando quella figura si girò e si trovò faccia a faccia con Regina. Per un attimo non riuscì più a respirare, cose se l'aria presente nella stanza non fosse abbastanza. Lo stesso accadde a Regina che non appena si girò incontro gli occhi color cielo di Emma, non si aspettava di vederla lì, non quella sera, non in quel vestito così aderente che lasciava poco all'immaginazione. Le venne un tuffo al cuore, le si secco la gola e per cercare di rimediare si scolò tutto d'un sorso il bicchiere di vino bianco che aveva da poco riempito. Emma avanzò e facendosi coraggio cerco di dire qualcosa di non troppo imbarazzante.

"Sei...sei stupenda..."

Avrebbe dovuto salutarla prima, o dire qualcosa che avesse più senso, ma non riuscì a trattenere lo stupore.

"Gra-grazie...anche tu sei davvero...davvero!"

Le due erano in super imbarazzo e non sapevano come dominarlo, fortunatamente i due moschettieri venero in soccorso.

"Ma guarda chi si vede..." disse Ruby.

"Non ci siamo presentate, piacere Ruby."

"Che stupida, piacere mio, Regina."

Emma lanciò un'occhiataccia a Ruby, che sollevò le spalle, per poi presentarsi al ragazzo.

"E tu sei?"

"Henry piacere."

"Emma."

"Si lo so! Ruby me lo aveva già accennato."

"Siete diventati amici voi due!?" chiese Regina.

"Più o meno."

Dopo quella scena piuttosto imbarazzante furono invitati a sedersi per la cena e il caso volle che tutti e quattro fossero seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro. Emma rigorosamente di fronte Regina. La serata trascorse piacevolmente, parlarono del più e del meno, raccontandosi episodi di vita e quali fossero i loro interessi. Tutto era andato liscio come l'olio, Emma e Regina si iniziavano a conoscere e quel sentimento stava iniziando ad avere delle basi, ma Ruby ed Henry non erano contenti. Avevano bisogno di qualcosa che le smuovesse, così escogitarono un piano che misero in atto solo dopo la cena, quando finalmente si spostarono nel grande salone.

Era tutto tranquillo e si erano creati, come previsto, i gruppi di discussione, ma proprio in mezzo alla sala spiccavano queste due figure nei loro raggianti vestiti che ridevano soavemente. Stavano legando sempre di più.

"Credo che quei due ci stiano fissando."

"È tutta la sera che non smettono di farlo."

"Credi ci sia un motivo?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea" disse Regina alzando il sopracciglio.

"Chissà che stanno escogitando"

"Anche Ruby è una combina guai?"

"Puoi dirlo forte."

"Succederà qualcosa!"

Le due guardarono nella direzione di Henry e Ruby, che non appena se ne accorsero si girarono dall'altro lato cercando di dissimulare. Le due notando con quanta sincronia era avvenuto il tutto e risero rumorosamente.

"Forse sarà meglio allontanarci da qui, se ti va. Magari andiamo in un luogo un po' più tranquillo" disse Emma sembrando tranquilla.

Il cuore di Regina iniziò a battere all'impazzata, non sapeva che fare, cosa rispondere, come comportarsi. Magari per Emma la cosa era normale, forse l'aveva fatto altre volte, ma per lei era tutto nuovo, eppure il suo cuore, nonostante la paura le diceva di lanciarsi all'avventura. Così sorride dolcemente e annuì.

Le due si allontanarono, ma vennero seguite da 4 occhi indiscreti che nonostante l'imprevisto volevano portare a termine la missione. Così individuarono il posto giusto dove agire.

Quando le due donne furono vicine la porta d'ingresso i due in modo agile e furtivo sfilarono il tappeto da sotto i piedi di Regina e le fecero perdere l'equilibrio, ma fu prontamente presa da Emma. Le due donne rimasero in quella posizione per un po', si guardarono. Emma teneva Regina per la vita, e la bruna aveva stretto le braccia attorno al collo della bionda, sembrava una scena da film. Le due sembravano due ballerine, immobili con alle loro spalle la porta a vetri dell'ingresso che lasciava intravedere la neve che aveva iniziato a scendere.

Le due si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, poi Regina notò che sopra le loro teste c'era un vischio, era forse un segno? Il destino le stava mandando dei messaggi? Non le importava, si decise e agì. Riportò il suo sguardo su quello di Emma che era diretto sul vischio che aveva precedentemente attirato l'attenzione della mora. Adesso i loro sguardi si incrociarono e tutto avvenne velocemente. Regina tirò a sé la bionda e la baciò, assaporandola, immergendosi in quel turbinio di emozioni. Quando si staccarono da quel bacio erano entrambe scosse.

"E questo cos'era?"

Regina scrollò le spalle e indicò il vischio.

"Eravamo sotto il vischio"

"Oh!" disse Emma mettendo il broncio.

"Quindi se mi fossi trovata da un'altra parte della casa, tipo qui non mi avresti baciata!" disse spostandosi in mezzo al corridoio.

"Chiedimelo."

"Lo avresti fatto? Mi avresti baciata se non fossimo state sotto il vischio?"

Regina non lasciò niente al caso, non rispose, agì. Così per la seconda volta bacio quelle labbra rosee, questa volta non sotto il vischio.

"Lo avrei fatto" disse la bruna a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'altra.

"Lo avrei fatto anch'io" disse Emma tornando a baciare le labbra di Regina.

Quel bacio fu accompagnato da un rumoroso applauso di Ruby ed Henry che uscirono allo scoperto. Ricevettero un'occhiataccia da entrambe, che dopo pochi istanti tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Abbiamo il fan club."

"Già! Avevo notato."

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore ed Emma a quel gesto non resistette, afferrò il viso della bruna e diede un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra.

"Non credo che riuscirò a staccarmi da te."

"Non è detto che succederà" disse la mora facendole l'occhiolino e facendole cenno di andare in darle un altro bacio.

Ruby e Henry si guardarono soddisfatti del lavoro fatto e contenti del loro operato si scambiarono un lungo abbraccio, notando il luccichio negli occhi delle due donne.


	6. Lasciati amare

Era una mattina invernale, una di quelle in cui piccoli fiocchi di neve iniziano ad imbiancare le strade della città e vorresti rimanere avvolta nelle calde coperte. Sfortunatamente per Emma quello non era il suo destino, il suo telefono squillo improvvisamente e mentre schiuse gli occhi con fatica le uniche cose che riuscì a leggere erano l'orario, le 7:30 di domenica mattina e il nome di Regina.

"Pronto?" disse Emma facendo ricadere la sua testa sul morbido cuscino e richiudendo gli occhi.

"Che diamine significa?" chiese Regina andando dritta al punto della questione, peccato che Emma era ignara di quale fosse.

Corrugò la fronte e si chiese cos'avesse fatto di male per meritarsi una ramanzina nel suo unico giorno libero. Eppure, pensò, le cose con Regina stavano andando molto bene ultimamente, forse fin troppo. Si erano avvicinate molto, anche fisicamente, cosa che lasciò Emma inizialmente perplessa, ma non le dispiacque la piega che stava prendendo il loro rapporto, almeno non finché la sua mente aveva iniziato a partire per la tangente e fare pensieri del tutto inappropriati.

Non aveva mai guardato Regina sotto quella luce, insomma sapeva benissimo che fosse una donna molto affascinante, era impossibile non notarlo, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che il sindaco le avrebbe generato tutto quel desiderio. Mai avrebbe pensato di bramare così ardentemente di prenderle il viso e baciare quelle labbra carnose, mai si sarebbe immaginata di fare quei pensieri su Regina, mai.

Eppure, ogni notte si addormentava con l'immagine del suo viso sperando di poterla incontrare nei suoi sogni e ogni giorno si svegliava con la speranza che un giorno al suo fianco avrebbe trovato lei, perfetta sotto ogni aspetto anche con i capelli arruffati.

E si era ritrovata eccitata in situazione che non avrebbero dovuto provocarle alcun effetto, tipo durante le riunioni mensili, dove aveva preso l'abitudine di arrivare puntuale, nel limite del possibile ovviamente. Regina in quelle occasioni riusciva a scatenare emozioni che mai Emma si sarebbe immaginata, come se all'improvviso si trovasse un mare in tempesta dentro di lei. Perché Regina con gli occhiali neri, poggiati accuratamente sulla punta del naso e quel suo fare autoritario... Dio cosa le provocavano.

E in quelle ed altre situazioni avrebbe tanto voluto sbatterla sulla scrivania e sentirla sua, lasciarsi andare come mai aveva fatto e abbattere ogni barriera lasciando che i loro corpi parlassero. Eppure, ogni volta che aveva tentato di affrontare l'argomento si era tirata indietro.

_Codarda_ , si ripeteva ogni volta che con la coda tra le gambe ammutolita si allontanava da lei.

Regina era inarrivabile, era così perfetta che Emma non poteva nemmeno minimamente pensare ad avere una relazione con lei. E quando questo pensiero si faceva strada in lei, _una relazione con Regina_ , Emma si diceva che lei non voleva stare con Regina. Quella che provava era semplicemente attrazione, un'attrazione che mai nella vita aveva sperimentato, nemmeno con il pirata e lui, beh ci sapeva fare sotto le lenzuola.

Ma da quando tutto quello, qualunque cosa fosse, aveva occupato la sua mente, 24 ore su 24, la relazione con il pirata era stata bruscamente chiusa, perché insomma, se Regina riusciva ad incendiarle il corpo con un semplice sguardo, durante una riunione, con il sopracciglio alzato e un lieve sorriso sul viso, quello che aveva con il pirata non aveva alcun senso.

Ma, Emma non voleva una relazione con Regina, o almeno questo si ripeteva costantemente per mandar via quel pensiero così pregante.

"Cosa?" chiese Emma dopo un attimo di esitazione.

"Emma, tua madre è piombata in casa mia esattamente dieci minuti fa chiedendomi se avessi bisogno di una mano in cucina" disse Regina rabbiosa, urlando al telefono e camminando furiosamente nel suo studio, sperando che Snow non la sentisse.

Passarono alcuni istanti di silenzio, Regina non udì alcuna parola da Emma, niente se non un rumore che lei ben conosceva. Emma si era addormentata e aveva iniziato a russare, come era solita fare ogni volta che il sonno si impossessava di quel corpo e Regina lo sapeva bene, visto che spesso aveva dovuto coprire il corpo tonico della bionda che si era appisolata sul suo divano.

E stranamente quella cosa non la faceva innervosire, anzi, le trasmetteva una sensazione di conforto, come se finalmente si sentisse realmente a casa. E quella sensazione si faceva strada in lei ogni qualvolta Emma le era accanto, come se solo con lei si sentisse parte del mondo.

E quella sensazione, se il più delle volte rasserenava Regina, a volte la faceva così tanto innervosire che aveva voglia di spaccare qualsiasi cosa le capitasse a tiro.

Quella sensazione era molto di più di quello che sembrava e Regina lo sapeva perché l'aveva sentita crescere dentro di se quella flebile fiamma che giorno dopo giorno era stata alimentata dagli sguardi attenti di Emma, dai suoi sorridi genuini, dalle sue attenzioni e dalle disattenzioni, dalla sua completa sfacciataggine e dalla mancanza di puntualità. Emma aveva piano piano acceso quel fuoco che Regina credeva essere sparito per sempre, dopo Robin, e invece eccolo ancora lì, più forte che mai. E Regina odiava sentirsi così vulnerabile, odiava avvertire le farfalle allo stomaco ogni qual volta incrociava gli occhi di Emma sul suo corpo, odiava sentirsi come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.

Odiava la sensazione di calore che lo sguardo di Emma le provocava, odiava l'essersi innamorata di Emma, anima pura e senza macchia, anima che non si sarebbe mai potuta legare a quella così oscura di Regina.

Odiava ogni lieve sensazione che Emma le generava eppure non riusciva a non amarla.

Così non appena udì quel russare sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore, perché quel rumore le ricordava casa, una casa che loro avevano costruito e che purtroppo mai sarebbe stata effettivamente reale. Scostò quel pensiero dalla mente e tornò a focalizzarsi sulla situazione attuale.

"Emma" urlò così forte da interrompere il sonno della bionda costringendola ad afferrare il telefono.

"Che c'è? È successo qualcosa?"

Regina rise tra sé e se non lasciando che Emma riuscisse a decifrare il suo stato d'animo.

"Buon giorno bella addormentata" disse Regina con un tono apparentemente acido.

"Se sua maestà mi facesse l'onore di stare sveglia."

"Sono sveglia, Regina, mica dormivo" disse Emma stropicciandosi gli occhi e mettendosi seduta.

"E allora cos'era il suono che ho sentito prima? Un escavatrice?" disse divertita Regina.

"Che suono?" chiese ancora stordita Emma.

"Emma lascia stare, dovresti preoccuparti di cose ben più importanti" disse Regina riprendendo a camminare nel suo studio.

"Tipo?" chiese adesso completamente sveglia.

"Tipo quello che ti farò io se non porti immediatamente il tuo sedere a casa mia" disse Regina furibonda.

Per un attimo quelle parole colpirono Emma che vi lesse ben altro oltre il significato effettivo di quelle parole.

_Fammi quello che vuoi_ pensò.

Emma reclinò la testa verso dietro e sorrise nervosamente mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Lei voleva ardentemente avere una relazione con Regina.

"Che diamine è successo?" chiese poi fingendo un tono privo di frustrazione e desiderio.

"Che diamine è successo?" ripeté Regina infuriata.

"Che diamine è successo chiedi? Oddio Emma, sei impossibile. Ti sei dimenticata di dirmi che oggi tutta la famiglia Charming-Swan-Mills al completo è invitata a **casa mia** " disse Regina calcando le ultime parole.

"Oddio" disse Emma ricordando che ad inizio settimana sua madre l'aveva esortata a chiedere a Regina se potessero organizzare un pranzo domenicale al 108 di Mifflin Street.

"Oddio è quello che griderai più tardi, perché ti strangolerò con le mie stesse mani se non vieni subito e mi liberi da tua madre. Potrei ammazzarla sai?" disse Regina stringendo il pugno e cercando di rilassarsi.

"Regina?"

Emma avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la voce stridula di sua madre, ovunque, e sapeva ben interpretare anche i respiri di Regina e quelli che stava udendo in quel preciso istante non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono.

"Arrivo" disse solamente e chiuse la telefonata.

***

Emma in fretta e furia si era lavata, vestita e aveva addentato una ciambella mentre camminava freneticamente verso in numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Non appena la porta del 108 fu aperta Emma si trovò di fronte una Regina esasperata, arrabbiata e al limite di un attacco di nervi.

Regina le afferrò un braccio e la trascinò all'interno della casa.

"Risolti questo dannato problema, prima che la uccida" disse Regina forse troppo vicina al viso di Emma, quelle parole le avevano accarezzato il collo e il profumo di Regina le aveva inebriato la mente.

Emma deglutì e arrossì violentemente e quando Regina si accorse di quanto vicini fossero i loro visi si allontanò subito e spinse lo sceriffo nel salotto, dove Snow sorseggiava un caffè.

"Emma" esclamò con voce troppo alta Snow.

"Ciao mamma" disse Emma fingendo un sorriso.

"Cosa ci fai qui tesoro?" disse Snow sorseggiando il caffè.

Emma andò nel panico, non aveva pensato a ciò che avrebbe detto a sua madre, così si girò verso Regina per cercare aiuto, ma la donna non era intenzionata a darglielo.

"Sbrigatela da sola" aveva letto Emma sulle labbra di Regina.

Così si girò e si avvicinò alla madre.

"Sono venuta per aiutare Regina in cucina" disse Emma soddisfatta dalla sua risposta.

"Cosa?" dissero in coro Snow e Regina che si stava avvicinando alle due preoccupata.

"Ci sono già io tesoro, vai tranquillamente a casa" disse Snow alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Snow" disse Regina in preda ad un attacco isterico.

"Mamma davvero, ci sono qui io, torna a casa. Henry dorme ancora, potresti portarlo al parco con papà" disse guardando con la coda dell'occhio Regina che non accennava a dare segni di vita.

Snow ispezionò la situazione, passò lo sguardo prima su Emma e poi su Regina.

"Sicure di riuscire a gestire la situazione senza di me?" chiese Snow preoccupata.

"Sono pienamente capace di..."

Regina fu interrotta da una gomitata di Emma che venne fulminata all'istante.

"Possiamo farcela, vai mamma" disse Emma sorridendo, sperando che Regina non gliela facesse pagare per il suo rude intervento.

Snow si convinse, si infilò il cappotto e uscì di casa, salutando energicamente entrambe.

Non appena la porta si chiuse Regina si girò verso Emma.

"Cosa diamine ti è saltato in mente?" disse Regina urlando.

"Regina scusa, non volevo farti male, è che se tu avessi portato a termine quella frase avreste cominciato a litigare e non avreste finito più. Invece, io, ho risolto la situazione, mia madre se n'è andata, tu puoi cucinare tranquillamente e io posso tornare a dormire" disse Emma sorridendo soddisfatta in direzione di Regina, facendole un inchino per poi aprire la porta d'ingresso.

"Non così in fretta signorina. Non la passerai liscia e non andrai a dormire. Tu mi hai cacciato in questo pasticcio, tu lo risolvi fino alla fine."

Emma la guardò stranita, non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi da quella situazione.

"Adesso tu chiudi la porta, posi il cappotto nell'attaccapanni e vieni ad aiutarmi in cucina così come hai detto a tua madre" disse Regina sfoggiando un sorriso soddisfatto.

"Ma io..."

"Ah, ah" disse Regina agitando la testa.

Emma sbuffò, chiuse la porta e fece come le era stato detto.

"Inutile che sbuffi, se mi avessi informato per tempo non sarebbe successo niente" disse Regina dalla cucina mentre si legava il grembiule.

"Non è colpa mia" disse Emma entrando in cucina nell'esatto momento in cui Regina si stava sistemando i capelli.

"Wow" si lasciò sfuggire per poi tapparsi la bocca con entrambe le mani.

"Non volevo" disse Emma diventando rossa.

"Non fa niente" disse Regina sorridendole, lasciando che il fuoco che quelle tre lettere avevano acceso si spargesse in tutto il suo corpo.

"Vogliamo iniziare?" disse Regina facendo segno ad Emma di avvicinarsi.

Emma esitò un attimo, il sorriso di Regina la lasciava ogni volta senza parole.

"Che cosa prepariamo?" disse Emma ora finalmente accanto a Regina, di fronte al bancone.

"Lasagne?" chiese Regina.

Emma annuì vigorosamente, sorridendole.

"Io cosa faccio?" chiese a quel punto Emma perplessa.

Non aveva mai cucinato le lasagne in tutta la sua vita, insomma, non aveva mai cucinato niente che non fossero i piatti pronti del supermercato.

"In frigo ci sono una decina di peperoni, lavali, puliscili e tagliali in quadrettini piccoli, non più grandi di 2 centimetri, grazie" disse Regina con un sorriso piuttosto divertito sul viso.

I peperoni non le servivano, ma doveva farla pagare allo sceriffo.

Mentre lei preparava il ragù per le lasagne e la besciamella, Emma aveva iniziato a pulire i peperoni togliendo ogni seme dal suo interno.

"Mi raccomando, non ne deve rimanere nemmeno uno" disse Regina alzando gli occhi verso Emma, la quale era davvero concentrata.

La fronte corrugata, gli occhi fissi suoi movimenti che il coltello faceva sul peperone rosso che teneva in mano e la lingua leggermente fuori dalla bocca. Regina si perse nel guardarla, era così bella, anche con quell'espressione buffa stampata sulla faccia.

Passata un'ora, Regina stava già assemblando la lasagna, mentre Emma stava terminando finalmente di tagliare i peperoni. Era stata un'impresa ardua, piena di domande e perplessità, Emma ci teneva a fare un lavoro preciso.

"Così vanno bene?" aveva domandato non appena ebbe tagliato il primo peperone.

"Direi di sì" le aveva detto Regina mordendosi il labbro inferiore, sorridendo nel vedere tante dedizione.

"Ma sei sicura che vadano bene sia gialli che rossi? Io non ricordo di aver mai visto cose gialle nella tua lasagna" aveva detto Emma non appena ebbe tagliato all'incirca cinque peperoni, notando le diverse colorazioni.

"Si sì, stai tranquilla" disse Regina sospirando e pensando a cosa sarebbe accaduto non appena Emma avesse saputo la verità.

Intanto Regina aveva finito di assemblare la lasagna e l'aveva infornata, così decise di avvicinarsi ad Emma per osservare il suo lavoro.

"Sicura che non sono assai? Mi sembrano assai" disse Emma alzando lo sguardo su Regina.

"In più, mi chiedevo perché non ho mai notato la presenza dei peperoni nelle tue lasagne, eppure riconosco sempre tutti gli ingredienti" disse Emma puntando i suoi occhi su Regina.

Regina voleva nascondere ancora per un po' quell'informazione, ma gli occhi di Emma caddero sulla luce del forno acceso.

"Bugiarda" disse puntando nuovamente gli occhi su quelli di Regina che scoppiò a ridere.

"Mi hai fatto tagliare per un ora questi maledetti peperoni e non ti servono a niente?" chiese tra il triste e il divertito Emma.

Regina era piegata in due dalle risate, Emma non l'aveva mai vista così rilassata in vita sua.

"Regina" disse Emma mettendo il broncio e incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

"Oddio, scusami Emma, ma tu sei" riuscì a dire Regina cercando di smettere di ridere.

"Dovevo fartela pagare" disse Regina tornando in posizione eretta e asciugando le lacrime che avevano bagnato i suoi occhi.

"Regina tu sei perfida" disse Emma avvicinandosi a Regina lentamente.

"Emma" disse Regina notando uno sguardo preoccupante farsi strada sul viso di Emma.

Intanto la bionda continuava ad avanzare costringendo Regina ad indietreggiare.

"Emma cosa diavolo pensi di fare?" disse Regina cozzando solo allora con il piano della cucina alle sue spalle.

"Vedo che sua maestà è arrivata al capolinea" disse Emma divertita.

"Emma?"

Emma non disse altro, si avvicinò al sindaco e le iniziò a fare il solletico lungo il corpo. Sapeva che Regina era una donna tutta d'un pezzo e il suo unico punto debole erano i fianchi, soffriva terribilmente il solletico, glielo aveva confessato Henry una sera. Così Emma utilizzò l'unica arma che aveva a suo vantaggiò, solleticò i fianchi di Regina, la quale si contorse tra le braccia di Emma, cercando di tenere la presa sul piano dietro di lei.

Quando però Emma toccò il punto giusto la presa di Regina si interruppe costringendola a portare il suo penso in avanti, facendo cadere a terra Emma con il corpo del sindaco sul suo.

"Ti prego Emma, basta" disse Regina cercando di parlare tra una risata e l'altra.

"E tu prometti di non fare più una cosa del genere?"

Regina non poté che accettare e non appena diede il suo assenso, le mani di Emma smisero di farle il solletico, rimanendo però lì, sui fianchi di Regina.

I loro corpi l'uno sull'altro, i loro visi così vicini tanto dal potersi sfiorare, i loro cuori battevano all'unisono e un sorriso così puro si era formato sui loro volti.

"Ei" disse Emma puntando i suoi occhi su quelli di Regina.

Regina non disse niente, si perse in quello sguardo, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu mordersi il labbro inferiore, gesto che attirò Emma.

"Dovresti smetterla di torturarti il labbro" disse Emma con un filo di voce.

"Dovresti togliere le tue mani dal mio corpo" disse Regina non sapendo da dove provenisse quella frase.

"E se non volessi?" disse Emma puntando nuovamente lo sguardo su quello di Regina.

"Non farlo" disse Regina avvicinando il suo corpo ancora di più a quello di Emma, come se fosse possibile.

Bastò un attimo, quasi impercettibile affinché le loro labbra si unissero in un bacio leggero come una piuma sorretta da un vento primaverile.

Bastò un attimo affinché entrambe lasciassero cadere le barriere e si permisero di amarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole, siamo quasi giunti al fine settimana, FINALMENTE (anche se per me che studio non fa alcuna differenza, ma comunque). Grazie per essere giunti fino a qua e aver letto. Oggi le note sono alla fine solo per il semplice fatto che volevo raccontarvi un piccolo interessante fatto dietro questa os. Una settimana fa, una mia amica, leggendo un capitolo della long in cui Emma e Regina cucinavano, mi guarda e mi dice: "Non sarebbe bello se Emma avesse tagliato per ore questo alimento che in fin dei conti a Regina nemmeno serve?". Ed ecco qui che la mia fervida fantasia ha dato vita a questo piccolo momento di vita... Spero vi sia piaciuto. Un bacio 


End file.
